Bucky and the schizophrenic girl
by EllieNovak
Summary: After HYDRA tried to take over the world, Bucky ran away in Canada to try to find out who he is and to start a new life. But then he will meet a special girl named Darcy, who just ran away, just like him, from the psychiatric hospital she was in. They both find happiness and protection in each other. But what will happen when Steve and Sam will disturb their lovely life?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had a dream about Bucky and I had him stuck in my mind, so I decided to make a story. I really hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy night in Canada. No sound, no cars... only silence.

It was one week after HYDRA had tried to take over the world..

Bucky was walking in the lonely night. He had a coat to hide his metallic arm and a glove to hide his hand. He was walking for no reason, just to clean his mind. But his walk was going to take a way he wasn't ready for.

Around midnight, he passed on a little bridge, with almost no lights. There was no one, until he saw a silhouette on the barriers of the bridge. He realized the person was about to jump of the bridge. He went near the person, a woman. She swayed back and forth, like if she wasn't sure of her decision. She was wearing a sort of jacket, like the ones in the hospitals.

'' Excuse-me.'' Bucky said.

The girl looked at him with a frightening look.

''Get out of my head...'' she said. ''You're not real.. He's not real, he's not real, don't let him change something...''

''Umm, actually I am real...'' Bucky said.

Then, he noticed that the girl had on her wrist a metallic bracelet, just like in psychiatric hospital.

''Don't jump, please.'' Bucky said. ''I'm sure it's not a good idea.''

''And I'm sure you have other things to do than talk to me.'' she answered.

''Actually no, I don't. I have no friends, no family... I ran away to find out who I was and to start a new life. So no, I don't have anything else to do. Would you explain to me why you want to jump and why you were in a psychiatric hospital? Maybe I can help you. ''

The girl looked at him with a strange look, but she finally answered.

''To make a short story, I don't have any friends, my parents hates me and I just ran away from the hospital I was in. All of that because I accidentally killed my sister. So could you please let me do what I have to do.''

''I'm sure there's something else.. you thought I wasn't real. Why?''

''Because I'm schizophrenic .''

The girl stared at him before she looked back at the nothing under her.

''What's your name?'' Bucky asked.

The girl sighed.

''My name is Darcy'' she answered.

''Hi Darcy...I'm...'' he hesitated, not sur of what he was supposed to answer.

''Call me Bucky.'' he finally said. '' This is nice to meet you. Would you like to go drink a coffee with me?''

The girl stared at him and finally nodded. Bucky went closer and held out his normal hand. The girl slowly took it and she went down the barriers. They both looked at each other before Bucky started to walk. The girl quietly followed him in the night that became suddenly more pleasant for both.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks for the follows/favorites... normally it takes two or three chapter before I get some...:D Also, don't be afraid to review!**

**Oh and I forgot to precise that I speak French, so sorry for the mistakes... also, go che****ck out my others stories :)**

* * *

Bucky stopped at a coffee shop to buy them to coffee. Darcy didn't enter the shop, because her clothes weren't really... discreet. Then, they both went in a park.

''I didn't drink coffee since so long time'' Darcy said. ''I was in this hospital for... maybe ten years.''

''For that long... That's many years, I think.'' Bucky said.

''My disease didn't get better. It got worse so... They kept me there.''

''How did you killed you sister?'' indiscreetly asked Bucky.

The girl didn't answer in the first minute, then she started to talk.

''I thought she was someone else. When you are schizophrenic, everything around you change. I see people that are not there for real, I hear things... I was and still really stressed. My sister and I were living together. She knew I was sick... Even my parents didn't knew it. Anyway, she wanted me to stay with her. One day, she went at a bar, and I didn't want to go. So I stayed home. She came back earlier than what she had say...She scares me and I took a knife and...Well, you guess. But I remember her last words before she stopped breathing. She said: ''Don't let them ruin your life...''But that was too late. So, that's my story. What's yours?''

Bucky smiled and removed his glove, so Darcy could see his hand.

''To make it brief, I'm born in the beginning of the nineties, and I supposedly died... but I wasn't dead. A secret organisation called HYDRA gave me that arm and froze me. After that, I became a killer machine. But the ones who created me died and my ancien best friend saved my ass, and then I save his. Then I ran away to try to start a new life.''

''Wow.'' the girl said. ''That's... crazy...''

''You don't believe me, right?'' he said.

The girl laughed.

''Are you kidding? Of course I believe you. I know what it's like when people don't believe you...''

Bucky laugh to. Then the girl looked at one of the swing and shook her head.

''Ooh, she's back...'' she said.

''What? Who's back?'' asked Bucky.

''Kelly... It's one of the people that I always see. She's a young girl. My psychologist thought that she was probably my imaginary friend when I was young. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tell you this...''

''That's okay.''

They finally talked for maybe one hour. Darcy talked about her live in the hospital, and Bucky about his short life with HYDRA. When Darcy finished her coffee, she stood up.

''So, thanks for the coffee, Bucky.'' she said.

''Wait, where are you going?'' Bucky asked.

''At my aunt house, I think.''

''No way. It's 1am: you are coming with me. At my house.''

''No... I don't th...''

''That wasn't a question. Come on.''

Bucky took her arms and he lead her to his little house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I had a lot of homework this week... hope you'll like this chapter :).**

* * *

Bucky's house wasn't really a house... it was a little apartment... kind of. One bedroom, one bathroom, a little kitchen, a little living room and a little dining room.

''I know, it's small'' Bucky said.

''Trust me, it's a way bigger than the white room I was in at the hospital.'' said Darcy.

She smiled. She had a beautiful smile. Darcy had brown and short hair. She wasn't small, but not tall either. Bucky noticed she had one eye brown and the other one was more green.

''You'll take the bed. I'll take the couch.'' Bucky said.

''No, you own this... house. You'll take the bed.'' Darcy said.

''No. You are my guess. Come on, I'll give you a t-shirt and a short.''

Bucky gave her a large t-shirt and a large short. Darcy was looking just like a little girl in too big clothes. Bucky actually found her cute. He was about to leave her in the bedroom, but Darcy stopped him.

''Thanks.. for all you did for me.'' she said.

''It's nothing...'' Bucky said.

''It's not. Can I tell you something funny?''

''Of course.''

''Tonight, when I was with you, I didn't see anyone who wasn't real. Except Kelly, but she vanished right after we started to talk for real.''

''That's a good new.''

''Yeah...Good night.''

She smiled. Bucky smiled at her back.

* * *

It was 4am, but Bucky wasn't sleeping at all. He was thinking about Darcy. About her eyes, that was always looking nervously around her, about her shy smile and her tousled hair.

Suddenly, he heard her scream. He stood up of the couch and ran to his room, where Darcy was sleeping. He opened the light and found Darcy huddled up in a corner of the room. He ran at her. She was whispering weird things like: ''Get away from me'' and ''Please, go away.''

''Darcy...'' Bucky said.

She jumped of fear and look at Bucky.

''It's me.'' Bucky said.

''Bucky?'' she whispered. ''Bucky!''

She jumped on him and took him in his arms.

''What happened?'' Bucky asked.

''I saw people... they were bleeding, and they were asking fo my help...'' Darcy said.

''It's okay...Everything's fine.''

Darcy stand in Bucky arms fr two minutes, then she finally got up and she went back to bed.

''I'll be fine.'' she said.

''Are you sure?'' Bucky asked.

''Yeah...''

Bucky closed the light and went back on the couch. He though about Darcy again, then he fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't be afraid to review :D**

* * *

Bucky woke up at 8am. He didn't find Darcy in his bed. He first thought she was gone, then he saw her in the backyard. She was sitting on the grass and she was looking at the morning sky. He went outside too. He realized that she was talking. But to who?

''Don't say that..'' she said.

She seem to be listening an answer from someone, then she answer.

''He's just.. really kind'' she said.

''Who's kind?'' asked Bucky.

Darcy jumped, scared by him.

''So, who's kind?'' repeated Bucky.

''You...'' answered shyly Darcy.

Bucky went to sat next to her.

''Who were you talking to?'' he asked.

''Kelly, who else.'' she answered. ''I'm sorry, for this night...''

''No, that's okay.''

''I'll probably go see my aunt. She was coming more often than my parents to see me. When, she learned what I've done, she was sad... but she knew it wasn't my fault.''

Bucky look at his feet.

''You know... I thought that... maybe you could stay here for a while. I started a new life, and you too, you should try to forget the past. And, you told me yesterday you hadn't seen anyone not real when you were with me. You are making progresses.''

''You.. you want me to stay here?'' asked Darcy.

Bucky smiled.

''Yes, I want you to stay here. Come on, let's take breakfast.'' Bucky said.

They were eating their breakfast on the little table in the dinning TV was on, on the news. Bucky and Darcy were talking, when something on the news attracted their attention.

''Yesterday night, a young woman escaped from the Whitby Psychiatric Hospital, in Whitby, in Ontario, Canada.'' said the girl at the TV. ''This young girl, named Darcy Shay, suffer from schizophrenia. She stole a key from the nurses and she escaped. She's not considered like dangerous, but if you see her, be careful.''

They showed on the TV a picture of Darcy. Darcy stopped breathing.

''If you see her, call the police or the hospital.''

Bucky turned the TV off.

''I don't want to go back there.'' Darcy said, tears in her eyes. ''Please...''

''You won't go back there. You'll stay with me here, okay?''

Darcy nodded.

''Thanks...'' she said.

They smiled at each other. Then Bucky looked at her body.

''But we will need to buy you clothes.'' Bucky said.

Darcy laughed, and they finished their breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry, I was supposed to post a chapter yesterday, but I've been sick... I'm sorry. Now I'm back and I'll try to post another chapter soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

''I thought about it'' Darcy said after their breakfast. ''Even if I put your clothes and if I try to hide my face, people in the shop will suspect something... and even if you only buy me a pair on jeans, one or two shirt and some underwear, it will cost a lot of money.''

''Money is not a problem.'' said Bucky. ''I haven't told you, but this is the house of a dead member of Hydra, so when I left Hydra, I came here. The guy who died wasn't trusting banks... so I found here a lot of money.''

''I don't want to be seen...'' said Darcy, with eyes like those of puppies.

''Okay...But I really think you need clothes...''

''When I went at the hospital, all of my clothes were sent at my parents house. They live near here, about one hour from here if we walk...''

''I guess they are at work.''

''Indeed they are. Come on.''

Darcy was about to leave but Bucky stopped her.

''You're still in your ''Pyjama'' '' he said.

Darcy looked at herself and laughed.

About an hour after, Bucky and Darcy were in front of the house of Darcy's parents. She looked at her house, probably filled with good memories, with a nostalgic look.

''Come on'' she said.

Darcy started to walk around the house, to get to the backyard.

''My parents never lock the back door.'' she said to Bucky.

Like she had said, the door in question wasn't lock. She entered the house, Bucky behind her. She ran upstairs. She walked slowly in the corridor. There were pictures hanged on the two walls. Darcy stopped in front of one of them. Bucky looked at it two. On the picture, there were two girls. Bucky recognized Darcy really easily. On the picture, her hair were longer, but she had the same little face.

''This picture have been taken two months before the... tragedy. It was at Vancouver. My sister was 28 years old. She brought me there because it was the Olympics Games. It was really fun.'' Darcy said.

With her finger, she indicated the other girl on the picture. The girl had blond hair and green eyes. She was smiling at the camera, and she was holding Darcy's shoulder.

''That's my... well, she was my sister.'' Darcy said.

''What was her name?'' Bucky asked.

''Ashley...'' Darcy said.

She sighed and turn around. She walk to a door and opened it. The room was painted in blue.

''My pre-teenage room, just before I left to live with my sister.'' Said Darcy.

She opened the closet, took a big bag and started to throw clothes in it. Then, she opened drawers and took some underwear. Darcy took others personal effects and she closed her bag. She looked at some pictures hanged on her board. She took some of them and put them in her bag.

''Come on.'' she said. ''Let's go.''

They both left the room and went by to Bucky's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**So just to tell you, ****I'll be gone for two days, and this week-en it's my little sister birthday, but I will try to post another chapter.**

* * *

On day passed. Then, another. Bucky and Darcy were not doing a lot of things: Talking, walking, going outside when everyone were at work, eating...

And every night it was the same: Darcy was seeing people in her room and she was screaming. Bucky was running to her room and he was comforting her. Then, they both get back to sleep in their own bed. Sometimes, she was screaming three or four time at night. But curiously, it didn't seem to bother Bucky.

One week pass. It was the same routine... until one night, something change.

''GET AWAY FROM ME'' yelled Darcy.

Bucky suddenly woke up. He rapidly stood up and went at Darcy's/his room. Darcy was hiding herself under the blanket.

''GET AWAY!'' she screamed once more.

''It's me'' Bucky said.

He went near the bed, as Darcy stopped screaming.

''Bucky?'' she asked with a little voice.

Bucky went to sit on the bed near her.

''I'm here.'' he said.

She removed the blanket from her face and looked at him.

''I'm so sorry..'' she said. ''Your neighbours will start thinking that you kidnapped me...''

Bucky smiled.

''Don't worry... We both know I didn't kidnapped you.''

He stood up and started to leave, but Darcy stopped her.

''I want to ask you a favor...'' she said.

''Yeah, what do you want?'' Bucky asked.

''Could you... could you stay with me?''

Bucky's eyes wide opened.

''Forget that...'' Darcy said. ''That.. That was silly. I'm sorry.''

''No!'' Bucky said, maybe to rapidly. ''No, that's not... that's not silly.''

Darcy smiled. She moved a bit to let him take place in the bed. Darcy went into Bucky's arm, to his great joy. They both rapidly felt asleep in each others arms.

For the rest of the night, Darcy didn't wake up.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I made this chapter longer because I want you to forgive me because I didn't post a chapter since a moment... I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

Darcy asked to Bucky if he could stay again with her the night after. Again, Bucky accepted. Another week passed. Every night, he was staying with her... It was official: when Darcy was with Bucky, she wasn't seeing anyone that wasn't real. And when Bucky was with Darcy, he wasn't thinking about HYDRA and all the stuff around that. Slowly, they were finding comfort in each other's arms, and they were both starting a new and a happy life.

It was 9 pm. Bucky was going out of the shower when he realize he had forgotten something in his room. He put a towel around his waist and went to his room... where Darcy was.

''Oh, I'm sorry'' he said.

Darcy was sitting on the bed and she was talking to Kelly, but when Bucky enter the room, Kelly disappeared.

''No, that's okay...'' Darcy said, amazed by the perfectness of Bucky's body. ''It's your room anyway...''

Bucky started to search something in one of the drawer of the dresser. Darcy stood up and went behind Bucky. Bucky turned around and jumped.

''You scared me.'' he said.

''Sorry...''

Darcy looked at Bucky's metal arm. She slightly touch the border between his chest and the metallic arm. Bucky shivered. Darcy rapidly removed her finger,

''I'm sorry... Did I hurt you?'' she asked.

Bucky shook his head.

''Let's say that the brainwashing were a thousand time worst...'' he said.

Bucky looked straight into her eyes. Darcy shivered. She could see in his eyes how he had suffer... and he could see in her eyes how she had suffer as well. They both got closer to each other, and Bucky took her head in his normal hand. He slowly approached his face from hers, and Darcy did the same. Slowly, their lips met each others... Bucky put his other arm on her back and Darcy took his face with both of her hands. Bucky held her in his arms, as if he didn't want her to escape from him. Their kisses were filled with more and more emotions, but suddenly Bucky broke the kiss and remove his metallic arm from Darcy's back.

''I.. I don't want to hurt you...'' he said, sadness in his eyes.

Darcy stroked his cheek.

''You won't hurt me...'' she said.

Bucky started to kiss her again. Darcy slowly lead him to the bed.

''I think I love you...'' she whispered into Bucky's ear.

Bucky smiled.

''I think I love you too.'' he said. ''No... I'm pretty sure of it.''

The next morning, Bucky woke up first. Darcy was sleeping next to him, naked. Bucky sat in the bed and looked at Darcy. His eyebrows wrinkled when he saw bruises on Darcy's arm. Bucky saw five little bruises, like if someone had squeeze her arm with his hand. Darcy didn't have those bruises before this night... before they made love. Bucky put his metallic hand on the bruises. It was fitting perfectly. He grumbled. He was about to get out of the bed but a cold hand took his wrist.

''It doesn't hurt...'' Darcy said to Bucky. ''Those bruises... they doesn't hurt.''

She opened her eyes and smiled.

''I hate myself now..'' Bucky said.

Darcy laughed.

''Bucky, those bruises are nothing comparatively to the pain I felt all the time I was in the asylum... people thought I was crazy... It was a hundred time painful than those bruises. And this night was the second best night of my entire life, trust me...'' she said.

''What's your best night..?'' Bucky asked.

''When I met you...''

Bucky took Darcy into his arms.

''I can't imagine my life without you now...'' she said, tears in her eyes. ''And don't hate yourself... you are the best thing that ever happen to me...''

Bucky kissed the top of her head.

''Being frozen in time have is advantages...'' Bucky said.

''You know that if you had really died seventy years ago, I would probably be dead by now... I would have jump off the bridge...''

Bucky hold her closer.

''But you saved my life...'' she said. '' You're my hero. And I want to be with you.. forever.''

''If you want to start a new life, we could buy a house, move to another country...'' Bucky said.

Darcy shook her head.

''I'm still a fugitive, and HYDRA probably still out there... and your friend, Steve Rogers as well. Maybe he's trying to find you.''

''He's not my friend...''

''He is. You just don't remember him.''

Bucky sighed and looked into Darcy's eyes.

''I love you... more than everything else.'' he said.

* * *

**I'll try to post the next chapter before friday...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter before Friday, just like I said! Enjoy!**

* * *

Three other days past. It was 7pm. Bucky was in the shower, and Darcy was watching the TV, along with Kelly. Then someone knocked at the door. Darcy looked at the door. Someone knocked again. Darcy finally stood up from the couch and went to the door. She opened it. There was two men. One with blond hair and blue eyes. The other had black skin, short hair and brown eyes.

''Excuse me, ma'am,'' said the blond man. ''I' searching for my friend Bucky Barnes or James... Maybe you know him... or maybe you've you seen him around here.''

The guy took something from his pocket and gave it to Darcy. It was a picture of Bucky, when it was the World War 2...

''His hair are slightly longer...'' the blond man said. ''So, do you know him..?''

Darcy looked at the man. Then, she realized it was Steve Rogers. The Steve Rogers. Bucky had talk to her about him. He told her that they knew each other back in the 1900s and that he had been frozen in ice, just like him. But she didn't know the other man. Darcy rapidly thought. She had start a new life with Bucky. And she didn't want to finish it now. So after a few seconds, she answered.

''No... I'm sorry..'' she said. ''I've never seen him before.''

''Darcy? Who is it?'' screamed the voice of Bucky from the bathroom.

Hopefully, Steve didn't seemed to recognize his voice.

''That's nothing, honey.'' she screamed back.

Steve apologized and Darcy was about to close the door, but Bucky got his head out of the bathroom... and Steve saw him.

''Bucky?'' he asked.

''Steve...'' Bucky said. ''Just...give me a second.''

He closed the door of the bathroom. Darcy, Steve and Sam all thought that Bucky was trying to run away, but he got out of the bathroom one minute later, dressed. He would never leave Darcy like that, without saying anything. She needed him... and he needed her.

''Hi, old friend.'' Steve said.

''Hi...Come in... I guess'' said Bucky.

Darcy went near him while the two men entered the little apartment.

''This is Steve Rogers...'' Bucky said to Darcy.

''I know...'' she said. ''I'm Darcy...''

'' Hi Darcy... Nice to meet you... This his Sam...'' Steve said, talking about the other guy.

''I've already met Bucky...'' Sam said.

''Yeah...'' Bucky said. ''How... how did you find me?''

''SHIELD helped me. So, how is it going?''

''I'm good...''

''Guys, I think you two have a lot to say to each other.'' Darcy said. ''Sam and I should go take a walk.''

''Are you sure you'll be okay out there.'' Bucky asked quietly.

''I'll be.''

She kissed him rapidly and went to see Sam. They both got out of the room, leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

''Please don't try to kill me.'' Steve said.

''I won't try...'' Bucky said. ''I'm not with HYDRA anymore... I've never been with them... they just brainwashed me.''

They both stopped talking. Bucky invited Steve to sit on the couch.

''So... Do you remember anything? Before HYDRA..'' Steve asked a few moment later.

''I just have some flashbacks.'' Bucky answered

''Well, if you want, I could explain to you your story.''

''I want to know the truth.''

''I'll tell you the truth. But you have to trust me.''

Bucky hesitated, but he finally accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the follows/favorites ! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Darcy were walking outside, in a lonely street, so no one would see her.

''How did you met Barnes?'' Sam asked.

''I was about to throw myself off the bridge.'' Darcy answered.

''Why?''

''Because I was a fugitive from an asylum...I still one. I didn't want to live anymore. But he arrived and... and he saved me. He invited me in his house and after two weeks, we fell in love.''

''Wow... he doesn't scare you with his arm and with his past? You're not scare that if is angry, he will hurt you?''

Darcy thought about the bruises on her body.

''No...'' she lied. '' He loves me, he won't hurt me. I know he have done bad things, but he wants to forget them. And now that Steve is back in his life, he will be obligated to remember those things he wants to forget.''

''Don't worry... Steve knows him, he will be carefull with him. But why were you in an asylum?''

''I'm schizophrenic and I killed my sister. I didn't want to kill her, just for you to know. I thought she was someone else and... well you guess.''

''So.. you see people and heard voices?''

Darcy nodded.

'' Can you differ real and false?'' Sam asked.

''No... that's my problem.'' she answered. ''Look around you.. Do you see people?''

Sam looked around him.

''No.''he answered.

''Well, I see an old man with his skin all burned, a young couple that look depressed, a woman, twins, and of course Kelly.'' Darcy said.

'Who's Kelly?''

''A little girl that I see since I'm... well sick. She's walking right next to you.''

Sam looked next to him, just to be sure. Darcy laughed.

''You won't see her. But you're lucky, she likes you.''

Darcy suddenly stopped walking and looked at the street.. Sam stopped as well.

''You okay?'' he asked.

Darcy frowned.

''Kelly, where are you going?'' she asked.

''What's going on?'' Sam asked.

''Kelly is in the middle the street...Kelly...KELLY!''

Darcy screamed and fell on her knees. Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

''Are you okay?'' he asked.

Darcy looked at him. He saw tears in her eyes.

''Kelly... she have been hit by a car...'' she said, terrified.

''Come on, I think we should go back to your house...'' he said.

Darcy nodded. Sam helped her to stood up on her feet and they started to walk back to Bucky's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while, one week I think... I truly apologize... But enjoy! :P**

* * *

Steve and Bucky were talking in the kitchen when Steve asked a delicate question to his friend.

''I don't want you to be angry, but I need to asked you a question.'' Steve said. ''You and Darcy probably made love together... and I saw bruises on her arm. Are you sure she's... she's safe with you?''

Bucky took a while to answer.

''I love her...''

''I don't want her to be hurt by you...''

''Look, Rogers, I know I can be dangerous for her, but she loves me and I love her. Since she entered that house, I know she was in danger. But there's no way I'm leaving her.''

Bucky was looking angrily at Steve. Old memories from HYDRA started to attack Bucky's mind.

''Bucky, I don't want you to be angry at me'' Steve repeated. ''I just want Darcy to be safe...''

''If you came here to say to me to quit the only person I like in this world, you should leave now.''

Bucky was talking loudly. Steve was about to reply something when the door suddenly opened. Darcy entered the house and ran into Bucky's arms. She started sobbing.

''What happened?'' Steve and Bucky asked to Sam at the same time.

''I don't know...'' he said. ''She said something about a Kelly being hit by a car and after that she ran away... I didn't do anything.''

''What happened?'' Bucky asked, Darcy in his arms.

''Well, Kelly just ran in the street... and a car hit her... she was bleeding a lot... and...'' Darcy started, but she didn't finish her sentence and she hid her face into Bucky's neck.

''Who's Kelly'' asked Steve.

Sam explain to Steve who was Kelly as Bucky was comforting Darcy.

''Where is she now?'' asked Bucky.

Darcy looked around her. She stop her eyes near Sam.

''There...'' she said.

''Is she okay..?'' Bucky asked.

''Now she is... she's not bleeding anymore, and she's smiling. Why did you do that?'' she then asked to Kelly.

Darcy seemed to listen to an answer then she nodded.

''Don't do that ever again.'' she said to Kelly.

''What did she answered?'' Sam asked.

''She said she didn't know why she did that.'' Darcy answered.

She wiped the tears on her cheeks and apologized herself for her behavior. She offer something to drink to her guests. Sam and Steve both said yes to a glass of water. The men sat in the kitchen's chairs and Darcy went near the fridge.

''You want something honey?''she asked to Bucky.

''No, thanks.'' he answered

Steve looked at his friend, then he looked at Darcy. She was pretty, he couldn't deny it. Her hairs were a bit longer than those of Bucky and they were paler. Her beautiful eyes were looking nervously around her, except when she was with Bucky. She took three glasses from the wardrobe and then pour water from the fridge in it. She came back and gave a glass of water to Sam and Steve. Then, she sat on the chair next to Bucky and she started drinking in her own glass. Nobody talked for one minute.

''Why are you here exactly?'' Darcy asked to Steve and Sam.

''Well, I discovered that my best friend from the 1940s was still alive...So I wanted to, you know, catch up with him, so we could be best friends again...''

''Look, Steve, I understand what you want, but you make me remember HYDRA... I'm sorry to say that but that's the truth... I want to stay here with Darcy. I'm not going anywhere.'' Bucky said.

''Honey, may I talk to you a second?'' Darcy said.

Darcy stood up and she want into Bucky's room, the only place with a door so they could talk in private. Bucky stood up as well and followed her into the room.

* * *

**Next chapter soon! Be patient :P! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry if I didn't post this chapter earlier, I had a big week-end. There was a Comiccon in my town this week-end, and I saw two guys disguised like Steve and Bucky... I was fangirling maybe a (little) bit too much... I'm sorry, but Bucky is really hot...**

* * *

Darcy sat on the bed as Bucky closed the door.

''Bucky, I think you and I should go with Steve...'' Darcy said.

''Why? Weren't you the one who lied and said that you didn't know me?'' Bucky replied.

''At first I thought he was going to ruin our life, but... but no. Did you see him? He was looking so happy to see you... I think he wants his best friend back, and I think it would be a good idea that you and him start to be friends again.''

''I'm not his friend. He's friend with the old me... not with me. I am not the same. I'm a killer. Not a soldier like I was.''

''Don't say you're a killer... you're the victim. HYDRA brainwashed you... it's not your fault. Steve would say the same thing.''

Bucky just stared at her.

''I think you, Steve and Sam should all pass a day together, between men.'' Darcy said.

''Where would you go?'' Bucky asked.

''At my aunt house. She'll be pleased to see me. And I'll be happy to see her too.''

''You still a fugitive remember? What if she denounce you?''

Darcy shook her head.

''She won't. She loves me. She will be really happy to see me. Don't worry, I'll be fine.''

She went near him and kissed him as he was about to add something.

''Come on, our guests are waiting.'' she said.

She rapidly escaped the room, Bucky behind her and they sat at the table

''I talked with Bucky'' Darcy said. ''All of you guys should pass a day together... Tomorrow. I'll go at my aunt house tomorrow morning and I'll come back tomorrow night.''

''Aren't you a fugitive? Isn't it... dangerous?'' asked Steve

''I told you it was a bad idea...'' Bucky whispered.

''I'll go at my aunt house and you guys will spend the day together. No one will stop me.''

The guys just look at each other.

''Maybe it's not a bad idea at all...'' sighed Steve.

Bucky sighed.

''We'll talk about it tomorrow.'' Bucky said.

He clearly didn't want her to leave him. Darcy took his metallic hand and she smiled at him.

''Bucky, I swear to you I'll come back.'' she said.

Bucky just stared at the table. Darcy sighed and she started to talk with Steve and Sam. Bucky just looked at them for a few minutes before getting into the conversation. He didn't talk a lot. No one really did. They barely talked for one hour. Then, Darcy proposed to Steve and Sam to sleep here. They both accepted, even if Bucky wasn't really enjoying her idea. She gave blankets and pillows to Steve and Sam. Sam was going to sleep on the couch, and Steve on a mattress. Then, they all went to bed.

Bucky and Darcy were in their bed. Bucky was turning his back at Darcy. She thought he was angry at her. She placed her arm around his chest and kissed him in the neck. Bucky didn't say anything. Darcy kissed his back. No signs.

''Bucky?'' she asked. ''Are you angry at me?''

''No.'' Bucky coldly answered.

Darcy removed the blanket and she passed over Bucky, so she could face him. He didn't look at her. She took his face and made him look at her.

''Bucky, I'm schizophrenic, not stupid. I can see you're not okay. Tell me why.''

''I don't want you to leave me.'' he answered.

Darcy giggled.

''Bucky, I'll be gone for one day.'' she said.

''I know but maybe it's not a good idea for me to pass the day with Steve and Sam... I could lose control and hurt they.'' he said.

''You won't. Trust yourself. Please. Do it for me.''

Bucky look straight into her eyes. He took her face into his hand and gently kissed her.

''What would I do without you?'' he asked.

''You will lonely and sad.'' she answered.

She kissed him back and they both fall asleep into each other arms.

* * *

**BUCKY! *fangirling mode activated*...(forgive me)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 5 o'clock in the morning. Darcy was awake and Bucky was sleeping like a little baby. He had his normal arm around Darcy's waist. Darcy slowly took his arm and moved it, so she could get out of the bed. Bucky didn't wake up. He just groaned in his sleep and took his pillow like if it was Darcy. She slowly put a kiss in his forehead and got out of the bed. She changed herself and got out of the room. She saw that Steve and Sam were both asleep in the living room. She carefully grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil on a table near the couch and she rapidly wrote a note to Bucky to tell him that she was at her aunt's house for the day. She had little kisses at the end of the note and left it on the kitchen table. She was about to leave the place when someone whispered her name.

''Darcy..?''

She turned around and saw that Steve was looking at her.

''What are you doing?'' he whispered

Darcy sighed.

''Bucky won't let me leave this place to go see my aunt. So I decided to leave now. I left him a note. I'll be back tonight.''

She turned around and opened the door. Steve stood up, put a shirt on and followed Darcy out of the apartment.

''I'm giving you a lift.'' he said.

''You don't have to...'' Darcy answered. ''I will walk.''

''No way.'' Steve said.

''I know your story, Captain Rogers: Do you even know how to drive a car? I mean, a modern car?''

''My friend Natasha gave my lessons...'' he said.

Darcy sighed and smirked.

''I'll say yes to the lift only to make you happy.''

Fifteen minutes later, they were in front of the house of Darcy's aunt.

''Thank you Steve.'' Darcy said. ''I'll be back tonight.''

''Your aunt won't mind of you awake her at 5am?'' Steve asked.

''She's probably already awake. Thanks again. Have fun today. Convince Bucky that I'll be fine''

''No problem. Have fun too...''

Darcy got out of the car and went at the door of the looked at her a last time and finally went back at Bucky's little house. Darcy knocked. Like she had said, her aunt was already awake and she opened the door.

''Darcy!'' she almost screamed.

''Hey..'' Darcy said.

Her aunt took her in her arms.

''Oh dear, I'm so happy to see you. Where were you?''

Darcy smiled.

''It's a long story.'' she said.

''Come in and tell me everything!'' her aunt said.

Darcy entered the house and started her story.

Not less than two hours later, Darcy was done with her story. Her aunt's eyes were wide opened.

''I know how it can seem crazy, but it's all true.'' Darcy said.

''Yeah... I bet it is.'' her aunt said.

But unfortunately for Darcy, her aunt wasn't believing a word of her story.

''Mary, do you mind if I go take a power nap? I'm a bit tired.'' Darcy said.

''Of course not! You should take rest. You can use my bed.'' Mary answered.

''Thank you.''

Darcy kissed Mary on the cheek and went upstairs. Mary sighed and took the phone. She composed a number and put the phone on her ears.

''Hi, here's the Whitby Psychiatric Hospital, how can I help you?'' a secretary woman asked.

''Hi, I'm Mary Shay. Darcy Shay is in my house. She sleeping upstairs. Could you please come and get her? She need to go back at the hospital. Her disease is worse than ever.'' Mary said.

''We're sending you someone to go get her. We'll be at your house in fifteen minutes.''

* * *

**Darcy's aunt is a heartless b*tch**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have four f*cking exams Friday... wish me good luck... the only good point about Friday is that I'll eat pizza for dinner and that I'll watch Captain America... **

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Darcy was in Mary's bed. She was sleeping when she started to have a nightmare. She moved a lot and tried to screamed. She didn't have nightmare since Bucky was sleeping beside of her. She suddenly awoke and searched Bucky next to her. She then realized where she was and grumbled. She loved her aunt, but she wanted Bucky. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep when she started to hear people around her. She opened her eyes and saw two men and one woman. They were all bleeding.

''Help us...'' they said.

''NO! Leave me alone!'' Darcy screamed.

She hid herself under the blankets and closed her eyes. She could still hear their voices calling for help, but she was trying to focused on Bucky's face in her mind. The voices were slowly fading away when she heard a little voice saying her name.

''Darcy...'' said the little voice.

Darcy moved the blankets and just saw Kelly.

''What..?'' Darcy asked.

''Run...'' Kelly said.

Darcy just stared at her. Suddenly, the door opened and three men entered the room. Before Darcy could realize what was going on, two of them grab her by the arms. She realized they were real. Darcy screamed and tried to move, but she was too weak. She was trying to free herself when she saw Mary in the door frame, on of her hand on her mouth.

''Mary!'' Darcy shrieked.

''It's for your good darling...'' Mary said.

Suddenly, one of the men put a syringe in her arm. Darcy tried to move, but suddenly, she felt tired. She started sobbing.

''Bucky...'' she whispered. ''Bucky... I want Bucky..''

''Darling, Bucky's not real...'' Mary said.

Before Darcy could add something, she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up in a white room. She was in a bed. Darcy looked around her and she started sobbing. She was back in her little room, in the hospital, the one she had escaped before she met Bucky... She just cried and called for Bucky. Suddenly, the door opened and one man and two women entered the little room.

''Darcy, my dear...'' said one of the women. ''We missed you a lot... Where were you?''

''Leave me alone...'' Darcy said.

''Darcy, you remember me?'' the man said.

Of course she remembered her ''personal psychologist'', the Dr. Wilson. The Dr. Wilson was a good psychologist and he was always nice with his patients. But he was too stupid to really help Darcy with her disease.

Darcy nodded.

''I want Bucky.'' she said coldly.

''My dear, your aunt told me about him. Darcy, I think that Bucky, Steve and Sam are not real.'' he said.

''Liar! Of course there are real... I've spent one month with Bucky! How could he not be real?''

''You told your aunt you were about to throw yourself off the bridge when he arrived. I think that it was your subconscious that created him, because one part of you didn't you to jump. I know that guy Steve... he's Captain America... same for the other guy, Falcon... and for the Winter Soldier... when the incident in D.C happened, you saw them at the TV... your subconscious needed heroes... so you just made them real, in your head.''

Darcy giggled.

''How would you explained that I've spent the month with him, in a house I didn't know before... he bought food at the grocery.. if he wasn't real, I'll probably be dead by now...'' she said.

''Except if you unconsciously became Bucky... that would explain everything...'' Wilson said.

''You know nothing. I'm not Bucky...''

''Well, we'll find out soon. Take some rest.''

The doctor wanted to put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but Darcy just moved so he couldn't touch her.

''Bucky will come and get me...'' she said.

''Just, of course he will.'' Dr. Wilson said.

He just turned around and left, leaving Darcy alone with her fears.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dr Wilson and Sam don't have link... they're not from the same family... just saying. **

* * *

When Bucky woke up at 8am, he almost strangled Steve to have let Darcy go. But he read her note and finally told himself that maybe it was going to be a nice day. He couldn't be more wrong.

Steve and him were taking breakfast in the kitchen while Sam was watching the news.

''Tell me about my old life... We were friends in the old days, right?.'' Bucky asked to Steve.

''Yeah... you were the best friend I could have: you were always there when I needed you, like when my parents died and when other guys were kicking my ass... before I became like this, with all the muscles, you were really popular with the girls... every girls at school and in the town wanted to be yours... and I was always alone. You were always saying that you would find the perfect girl... who knew it would happen, but 70 years later...''

Bucky smiled.

''Yeah, I couldn't live without Darcy...'' he said.

''I guess that's true...'' Steve said.

''Euuh guys, you should watch that...'' Sam said.

He mounted the volume of the TV. They were showing a picture of Darcy and a reporter was talking.

''This night the young woman Darcy Shay has been returned to the hospital she was in. After one month, this girl went to see her aunt. Mary Shay saw that her disease was worst than ever, so she called to hospital and they went to get her. Now, she's back where she belongs.''

''Shit!'' Bucky said. '''I knew it! It was a bad idea to let her go...''

He stood up and grabbed his coat.

''Where are you going?'' Steve asked.

''I'm gonna get her.'' Bucky answered.

''And you're just going to enter the hospital and asked for Darcy? Give me a minute, I have a plan.''

Steve took his cellphone and call someone.

''Nat, am I bothering you?'' he asked.

''Not for the moment. Is there a problem? Did you find Bucky?'' Natasha asked.

''Yes, I've found him. But we need to get someone out of a hospital. The Whitby psychiatric hospital. Could you hack the system or something like that?''

''Of course. Who do you want to see out? And... why, exactly?''

''Darcy Shay. It's a long story, but to make it short, she's the 'friend' of Buck.''

''The 'friend' or girlfriend?''

''Nat, please, I'm going to call you back as soon as she'll be out. I'll give you more information after.''

''Deal. I've just hacked their computers: Mrs. Shay is being transferred at a SHIELD facility. That's okay?''

''Perfect. Thanks.''

Steve hung up.

''We're good to go.''

Sam, Bucky and him left as fast as lightning.

* * *

Darcy was in her bed. She was in the fetal position, eyes closed. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned her head. She saw a woman with long blond hair and green eyes. Darcy had seen this woman before. Six times. She was reminding her of her sister, so Darcy had called her Ashley. The woman wasn't talking a lot, but when she was there, it was to comfort Darcy. Kelly was a good friend of Darcy, even if she was young, but she was more like a little sister. Darcy needed someone to take care of her. So 'Ashley' was there when Darcy really needed her.

''Do you think Bucky's going to come and get me?''she asked to Ashley.

''Bucky would give his life to you. He'll come.'' Ashley said.

Darcy just closed her eyes as Ashley was slowly touching her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is long... but enjoy!**

* * *

Steve, Sam and Bucky arrived at the hospital half an hour later. They went to see a secretary sitting behind a desk.

''Hi, we are here for Darcy Shay.'' Steve said.

The secretary rose an eye and looked closely at the three guy in front of her.

''We are from SHIELD... Darcy is being transferred...'' Steve said.

''Let me check that.'' the woman said.

The woman wrote the name of Darcy on the computer. Her eyes opened wide.

''You're right... she's being transferred... But her aunt don't know about that... let me call her.'' she said.

''Why don't you call her parents?'' Steve asked.

''They won't come... the legal tutor of Darcy his her aunt since six years...''

Bucky clenched his fists. The secretary took the phone to call Mary. Bucky was slowly walking toward her, ready to stop her from calling the woman who had put his love here. But Steve stopped him before he could hurt someone. The woman talked at bit with Mary on the phone.

''Okay.'' the woman said and hung up.

''She'll be here in fifteen minutes.'' she said to Steve.

''Thanks.'' Steve said.

He turned around, followed by Sam, and went to sit on chairs near the door. Bucky approached the woman.

''Could I see her?'' Bucky asked.

''I'm sorry Sir, but she really unstable... she could hurt you.'' the woman answered.

''But...'' Bucky started.

''James, don't. Please, come here.'' Steve said.

Bucky glared at him, but he obeyed and went to sit next to him.

''I don't think her aunt will accept to let her leave this place...'' Bucky grumbled to Steve.

''Bucky, whatever you're thinking about, it's not a good idea.'' Steve answered.

''Let's bring Darcy out of here.''

''No. I'll talk with her aunt. We'll manage to get Darcy out of here: in a legal way. More or less..''

Bucky grumbled, in disagree with Steve.

Fifteen minutes later, Mary arrived. She went to see the secretary to ask what was going on. Bucky, Steve and Sam stood up and went near her.

''She's being transferred?'' Mary asked. ''That's impossible. Who asked that?

''Us, ma'am.'' Steve said. ''We are from SHIELD, and we had the order to bring Darcy with her.''

Mary looked at them closely, but she didn't seem to recognize one of them. Bucky had cut his hair, Sam's face haven't been shown on TV, and Steve haven't shaved for a while. And Mary wasn't a fan of superheros.

''What's SHIELD?'' she asked.

''We are from the government... kind of.''

''What's going on? Oh hello Mary.'' Dr. Wilson said.

''Doctor! Tell them they can't bring Darcy with them!'' Mary said.

The doctor looked at them as well. Bucky was ready to punch everyone in the room to go get Darcy if they were finding out who they really were. But luckily for them, Dr Wilson had forgotten his glasses in one of his patient room, and his eyes weren't that good. And the secretary, maybe she was just stupid.

''We have the order to bring Darcy with us.'' Sam stepped into the conversation. ''We won't left until we have her.''

The doctor went behind the desk with the secretary to see the computer.

''These men are right. She's being transferred. I'm sorry Mary, it's an order from the... government.''

''You can't let them do that! She's your patient!'' Mary said.

''Will I be able to see her again?'' the doctor asked.

''No, I'm sorry. She has spent ten years here, with you, and her disease got worst. I'm not saying that you're not a good doctor, but maybe you're not the one for Darcy.'' Steve said.

''Why do you take her with you exactly?'' Mary asked.

Steve thought about an answer, but Bucky talked faster.

''She escaped from here once. She'll be able to do it a second time. We are bringing her where she won't be able to escape. Don't worry, she'll be alright.'' he said.

''Will I be able to see her again?'' Mary asked.

''It will be her choice, ma'am.'' Steve said.

''Jennifer, go get Darcy, please.'' Dr Wilson said.

''Yes Sir.'' the secretary said.

She left. Bucky's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to get out of his chest.

Two minutes later, even of it seemed like two hours for Bucky, Darcy arrived. Bucky had to control himself. He wanted to go see her and take her in his arms, but it would blow their covers. He just looked at her, a smile on his face.

When Darcy saw him, she almost run at him, but she thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea. So she just looked at them.

''These men are going to bring you to another place, Darcy. You'll see another doctor there.'' Dr Wilson said.

Darcy just nodded.

''Darcy darling, please tell me I'll be able to see you!'' Mary said.

''No.'' Darcy said. ''Mary, I love you, you know that, but... maybe I need to start over again... I'm sorry. And I was trusting you, but you betrayed me.''

''For your security! Darcy, be realist...''

''No.. I just.. don't want to see you. Goodbye Mary. I'll call you when I'll get out of the hospital.''

She rapidly hugged her and went near the men.

''Thanks.'' Steve said. ''We'll take care of her.''

Then, they rapidly left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please forgive me, I know I haven't post a chapter since a while, I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Bucky, Darcy, Steve and Sam got in the car. As soon as the door were closed, Darcy jumped on Bucky and kissed him. Steve quickly started the car and took the road, while Darcy and Bucky were kissing on the backseat. Darcy was on Bucky, her hands taking his face so he couldn't break their kiss.

''Please, could you wait until we're back at your house? And attach your security belts.'' Sam said. '' You're going to be badly hurt if we have an accident.

Both of them groaned in disappointment, but they listened to him and sat correctly on the seat before attaching their security belts.

''Thank you!'' Darcy screamed. ''Thank you to have come to my rescue...''

''You really thought we were going to let you there?'' asked Bucky.

''Maybe...''

''Darcy, I love you more than everything else.'' Bucky said.

He took her hand and kissed it. Darcy smiled.

''Me too Bucky. And I won't let them take me away from you again. Never.''

As Bucky and Darcy were enjoying their reunion, Steve called Natasha.

''Thanks Nat, Darcy's out and we didn't have to start a fight.'' he said.

''Are you driving?'' she asked. ''It's dangerous you know.''

''Nat, please.'' Steve said.

''I'm joking. So, what are you doing now?''

Steve looked at Darcy and Bucky.

''I think we're going to go at Bucky's house for now. I'll see what they want to do after.'' he said.

''Okay. Steve, just... just be carefull. I have a bad feeling.'' she said.

''About what?''

''I was thinking... maybe you're not the only ones to want the Winter Sol... Bucky.''

''HYDRA?''

''Yeah... just be carefull.''

''Always.''

Steve hung up.

''You said you were going to see what we want after... after what exactly?'' Bucky asked.

''Well, I thought that maybe you could come with us...''

''You really think we're going to come with you?'' Bucky asked.

''Bucky, it will be good for you...'' Steve started.

But Steve couldn't finish his sentence. A man arrived in front of the car and Steve hadn't been fast enough to stop the car. They hit the man and the body flew two meters further.

''Holy shit!'' yelled Sam.

Darcy had taken Bucky's hand and she was squeezing it. Steve rapidly parked the car on the roadside. Everyone got out of the car, Bucky and Darcy included. Steve and Sam went to get the man in the middle of the road. They brought him near the car. The man had probably broken bones, and there was blood everywhere. But he was still conscious.

''Man, I'm so sorry.'' Steve said. ''We are taking you to the hospital.''

''Nooo..'' the man said with a weird voice. ''I'm gonna be fine.''

''Sir, you're hurt.'' Sam said.

''Let me.''

Steve and Sam wanted to take the man to put him in the car, but the man... growled. He really growled. And suddenly, three claws got out of his hands.

''Don't touch me.'' the man screamed.

Darcy looked closely at the man. She saw that his bones were slowly repairing... and all the cut he had has well. Two minutes later, the man was looking completely fine. He stood up and looked at them.

''Man, we should really bring you to the hospital.'' Steve said.

''I. Am. Fine.'' the man said with a deep voice, almost meanly.

''Steve, give up man.'' Bucky said. ''He's fine.''

The man stared at every one of them and left.

''Who was that?'' Darcy asked.

''I have an idea... but it's complicated...'' Steve said. '' Come on, let's go.''

Darcy looked a last time at the direction where the man was gone and got back in the car.

* * *

**So, if you hadn't guess yet, the man Steve hit with his car was Wolverine. Thanks to AuthorDude99, you gave me the idea, because I actually never thought that he was from Canada... and no, I didn't have any other idea to include Logan in my story, because in the next chapter, something will happen and... yeah so I hope the crossover wasn't too silly...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy this chapter! Also, thanks for your reviews. :D**

* * *

When they arrived at home, Darcy asked about the man, but Steve refused to answer. She finally asked if they could get out of the house. They went in a park, walked and talked. They even had a snack at a little restaurant. Darcy didn't care about the people who were looking at her suspiciously... she was with her friends and her love. And she thought nobody could hurt her anymore... that was what she thought.

It was the in the middle of the night. Darcy was sleeping in Bucky's arm. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her arm. She opened her eyes. She couldn't the person in front of her, but because of her short height, she guessed it was Kelly.

''What?'' Darcy asked.

''Darcy, get out of here...'' Kelly said.

''Why?''

But Kelly didn't have the time to explain the big window in their room broke. Bucky awoke up in a start. He didn't have the time to move that HYDRA agents appeared and jumped on him and Darcy.

''BUCKY!'' Darcy screamed.

''DARCY!''' he yelled too.

He started fighting. Darcy was trying to escape from the two men that were holding her. She screamed. Bucky punched a man in the face. He jumped on one of the two guys that were holding Darcy, but two men jumped on him. Suddenly, Steve and Sam entered the room and helped Bucky with the HYDRA's agents. Once all the bad guys were down, Darcy ran in Bucky's arms.

''Who was that!?'' she asked.

''HYDRA...'' Bucky grumbled.

''We need to leave. Now.'' Steve said.

Bucky grabbed a bag and put clothes in it. Darcy looked in the living room. There was three men on the floor, who had probably attacked Steve and Sam. Bucky grabbed Darcy's hand and walked out of the room, followed by Steve and Sam. They got out of the house and ran at Steve's car. They entered the car and Steve took his cellphone as Sam looked around to see if they were safe.

''Nat? It's Steve.'' Steve said.

''Is everyone okay?'' she just asked with a tired voice.

''Yeah. Yu were right. HYDRA found us.''

''Where are you going?''

''At the Avengers Tower.''

''Okay, meet you there.''

''You're not in New York?''

''No. But I'll be there in three hours.''

''Us in six. Will you be able to hack the system of the customs? Sam and I have our passports, but I'm not sure Bucky and Darcy have theirs.''

''Of course. See you later.''

Nat hung up. Bucky was holding Darcy in his arms when he felt something on her right arm. It was a liquid.

''Darcy, are you hurt?'' he asked. ''Steve, open the lights!''

Steve opened the light in the car. Sam and Bucky looked at Darcy while Steve was looking nervously the road. There was blood on her arm.

''First aid kit under my seat.'' Steve said.

Bucky looked under Steve's seat and took the first aid kit. He searched for something to clean the blood. There was a cut on Darcy's arm. A big one.

''Does it hurts..?'' Sam asked.

''I didn't know I was hurt... but now that I know it, yes, yes it hurts.'' Darcy said with a nervous voice ''It burns!''

Bucky cleaned her cut and put a bandage on it.

''Thanks...'' she said.

Bucky kissed her.

''Will we be safe at the Avengers tower?'' Bucky asked.

''Yes.'' Steve answered.

Bucky took Darcy in his arms and put a kiss in her hair.

''I'm so sorry...'' Bucky said. ''I'm so sorry...''

''Don't be. Please, don't be.'' Darcy said.

She looked at his terrified face and kissed him.

* * *

**Direction: Avengers Tower!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It took almost three hours before they arrived at the customs. Luckily for them, the man who took care of them was a big fan of Captain America, and he didn't ask a lot of questions to them, except that he asked for an autograph. Natasha had managed to make Darcy go in the USA without a lot of difficulties.

''Thanks to Natasha...'' Sam said a bit later. ''Without her, Darcy would probably still be in that hospital.''

''She's awesome.'' Steve said. ''Darcy will like her, I'm pretty sure.''

Darcy just nodded and fell asleep in Bucky's arms.

When she woke up, Darcy realized she was in New York. She was amazed by how huge and cool the city was. They arrived at the Avengers Tower, that she easily recognize because of the big 'A' on it. Steve went to park the car in a driveway under the tower. They got out of the car and entered the tower. In the hall, there was some people. Maria Hill was there. She saw the crew and went to see them.

''Rogers, Wilson.'' She said.

She looked at Bucky and recognized him.

''Barnes.'' she said.

She then looked at Darcy, that was holding Bucky's hand.

''And you are?'' she asked.

''Darcy Shay.'' Darcy answered.

''I'm Maria Hill, I work for Stark Industries.''

''Maria, where's Natasha?'' Steve asked.

''At your floor.''

''Thanks. Come on.''

Steve went in an elevator, followed by the others. All the Avengers had their own floor of the tower. Thor had the highest one, because Stark thought he was going to be happy near the sky. Clint had the floor under his, because he was happier when he was higher, even if he wasn't often at the Stark Tower. The floor of Steve was just after. The elevator stopped at his floor. Natasha was looking outside, ear a window.

''Steve!'' she said she saw him.

She rapidly walked at him and went to kiss his cheek.

''I'm glad you still alive.'' she said. ''Sam, good to see you again.''

''Same thing.'' Sam answered.

Then, she looked at Bucky with a look of... fear? Anger? Darcy couldn't tell.

''Зимний солдат'' Natasha said in russian to Bucky.

''Вы черная вдова'' Bucky answered.

''В самом деле, я являюсь. позвоните мне Наташа''

''И позвони мне Баки''

They stared at each other for a while. Natasha was mentally killing him for what he had done to her, even if she knew he was just a victim.

''Guys, we don't speak russian...'' Sam said.

''Then go learn it.'' Natasha said.

She then looked at Darcy.

''Darcy Shay... Nice to finally meet you.'' she said.

''Yeah.. nice to meet you too.''

''She's hurt...'' Steve said. ''You think you can do something for her before it get worse?''

''Of course. Follow me Darcy.''

Darcy looked at Bucky. She kissed him, creating an awkward moment where nobody talked, and followed Natasha in the bathroom of Steve. Darcy sat on the toilet as Natasha opened the cabinet under the sink. Darcy slowly removed the bandage. There as no more blood, but the cut still really red.

''That's a big cut...'' Natasha said.

''Can you do something for me...?'' Darcy asked.

''Sure. Who did that to you?''

''I have no idea... one of the HYDRA agents that attacked us... or someone else...''

Natasha took some medical things. She knelt near Darcy and took a needle and thread to do stitches. Darcy wince when she saw it.

''You're going to need some stitches'' Natasha said.

She clean the cut again and start making the stitches. Darcy was squeezing her lips.

''Does it hurt?'' Natasha asked.

''Yeas...'' Darcy said in a breath.

''I'm sorry...''

Natasha became silent.

''Tell me, how did you met Bucky?'' she asked.

Darcy smiled and told her story... for the third listened to her and asked some questions. Steve was right: Darcy liked Natasha. And Natasha seemed to like Darcy as well. Natasha was like Ashley: A big sister that'll do everything for her.

**Conversation between Nat and Buck for those who doesn't speak russian:**

''The winter soldier...''

''And you're the Black Widow...''

''Indeed, I am. But call me Natasha.''

''And call me Bucky.''


	19. Chapter 19

**So no, I'm not dead... I am truly sorry, I've been busy... or just lazy, I don't know...**

* * *

''I don't want to do that...'' Darcy said.

''Darcy, everything will be fine.'' Steve said.

It was the next day. Steve had call a psychologist from S.H.I.E.L.D. to help Darcy. Her, Bucky and Steve were in front of his secretary office. Darcy was holding Bucky's normal arm, fear in her eyes.

''I don't want to do that...'' she repeated.

Steve looked at Bucky with a look that would mean: Please, convince her. Bucky slightly nodded.

''Darcy, darling, it's for your mental health. I'm sure Dr. Anderson will help you...'' Bucky said.

''Dr Wilson try to help me for years and look at me now: unless I'm not with you, I see people.'' Darcy groaned. ''Plus, I have to go there alone.''

Darcy was looking like a child that didn't want to take a bath or to go see the dentist. Bucky took her hand and entered in the office. At a desk, there was a woman.

''Hi,'' Bucky said, ''This is Darcy Shay. She has a meeting with Dr. Anderson.''

''Oh, yes, Mr. Anderson is waiting for her.'' to woman said. ''He's in his office.''

''Thanks.''

Bucky went at the door where it was written ''Dr. Anderson'' and opened it. He entered the room, followed by Steve.

''Ah, Darcy Shay.'' Dr. Anderson said. ''I was waiting for you. Come in, don't be afraid.''

Darcy looked at the doctor. He stood up from his chair behind his desk and approached Bucky and Steve. He shook their hands and looked at her. Dr Anderson was 50 year old. He had black and grey hair and glasses. He was looking nice. Darcy entered the room slowly.

''Guys, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave.'' Dr Anderson said to Steve and Bucky.

They both nodded. They started walking to get out of the room. Bucky stopped in front of Darcy. Darcy was looking at her feet. Bucky took her chin and made her look at him.

''Everything will be fine, okay?'' he said.

Darcy nodded. Bucky put a kiss on her lips and left the room.

''Sit down, Darcy.'' Dr. Anderson said once Bucky had close the door.

Darcy didn't move for a moment before she finally decided to sit on the couch of the office. Dr. Anderson sat in a big chair and took a notebook.

''So, I guess your going to ask me my story?'' Darcy said.

Dr. Anderson giggled.

''No, don't worry, I already know your story. But I would like to know how does it feel to be like you?'' he said.

Darcy took a while to answer, surprised by his question.

''Well, being scizophrenic is...'' Darcy strated.

''No, no,no. Darcy, I asked how does it feel to be YOU. Not scyziophrenic. You.'' Dr. Anderson said.

''I don't see the difference... I'm schizophrenic...''

''Yes, but every scizophrenic is different. Tell me, when you where living with you sister, how was it?''

''I was happy...''

''And what was happening? Voices? Hallucinations?''

''I could hear many voices... they were asking for help, some of them were telling me to kill myself... that was scary... but my sister was there... she was comforting me..''

''Good... And when you were at the asylum...?''

''I was scared... terrified... I was always hearing people scream... that was driving me insane... and I had no one to comfort me..''

''And today? How are feeling? With Bucky and Steve?''

Darcy looked at Dr. Anderson straight in the eyes.

''I feel safe... protected. I almost don't see anyone... except the night.'' She answered.

''Good, good. Now, tell me, what's the difference between all those moments of you life?'' Dr. Anderson asked.

''I was in different places... with different people.''

''Exactly. You were sick at all these moment, but you were feeling differently. Because of the people around.''

''And what's to point of all that?''

Dr. Anderson smiled.

''Tell me about now. How are you feeling?''

Darcy realized since she was talking with th doctor, she wasn't distracted by the people and the voices... She smiled.

''I feel good. And I have hope you'll be able to help me..''

''You bet I'm going to help you, Darcy. I'm here for that.''

Darcy smiled. She liked Dr. Anderson. He was friendly.

''So let's start..''


	20. Chapter 20

**I forgot to say happy holidays in the last chapter... so happy holidays... late...And enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The whole hour Darcy was with Dr Anderson, she was talking about her feelings, and Dr. Anderson was taking notes. He congratulated Darcy for holding nine years in a hospital, alone... When the hour finished, Darcy thanked Dr. Anderson and left. Outside the office, there was only Steve.

''Where's Bucky?'' she asked.

''SHIELD wanted to see him.'' Steve said.

Darcy nodded. Steve looked at his feet and scratched the back of his head.

''Would you like to go take a coffee? Or a snack?'' he asked.

Darcy looked at him to see if he was serious. Oh, and yes, he was.

''Hum, yeah... why not..'' she said.

''Good.''

They left the place and went in Time Square to eat something. Steve tried to know more about her, but she was being quiet and shy. But finally, after fifteen minutes later, she was being more open and she was talking with Steve happily. They grabbed a snack and they went at Central Park. They talked a long time. But after half an hour, Darcy was constantly looking behind her. After a while, Steve stopped walking and stopped Darcy. He put his hands on Darcy's shoulders to make her look at him.

''What is happening?'' he asked. ''You look stress.''

''There are people following us...'' she whispered.

Darcy looked at three men behind them. They were all alone. Steve did the same thing. The men looked at them.

''HYDRA...'' Steve said.

Darcy froze.

''Stay here.'' Steve said.

Steve left her and went to see the men. Before someone could say something, the men jumped on him. Steve started to defend himself. Darcy slowly walked backward, but suddenly, someone grabbed her by behind.

''STEVE!'' she screamed.

But Steve was too busy fighting.

''You are coming with me, beautiful.'' the man said in her ear.

''Not today...'' she whispered.

Darcy kicked the man in the stomach with her elbow and she gave another kick on his nose with her head. She managed to free herself. She turned around and kicked the man in the nuts. The man pushed a scream and grabbed his precious treasure. Steve arrived and punched him.

''You okay?'' he asked.

''Yes...''

''Good job. Now let's go.''

He grabbed her hand and they left rapidly.


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

They arrived at Avengers tower a bit later. Bucky arrived, accompanied by Natasha. Darcy ran into Bucky's arms.

''What happened?'' He asked, feeling her shivering.

''HYDRA...'' she whispered.

''You're alright?'' Natasha asked.

''Yeah...''

''Actually, she kinda kicked one of them in the nuts...'' Steve said, a smile on his lips.

''That's my girl...'' Bucky said, smiling.

''Maybe we could teach you how to fight...'' Natasha proposed.

''That's a really good idea... maybe I'll be less scare...'' Darcy answered.

''We should stay here for a while... HYDRA still want Bucky back I think...'' Steve said.

''So why did they attack us?'' Darcy asked.

Natasha giggled like if the reason was obvious.

''Darcy dear, you are the person that Bucky loves the most... if they catch you darling, well Bucky will do anything to have her back, right?''

Bucky nodded.

''They'll never get her.'' he said with a cold voice, holding Darcy closer.

''Well if they do... HYDRA will have you for sure.'' Natasha said.

''Darcy, you should stay here for a while.'' Steve said.

''I'm suppose to see Gary again tommorow...'' Darcy said.

''Gary?'' Bucky asked.

''Dr. Anderson. Gary Anderson. He told me to call him like that.''

''I'll call him to tell him to come here, okay?'' Steve said.

''Okay...Thanks.''

''How was it? With Gary?'' Bucky asked, walking toward the elevator with Darcy, followed by Steve and Natasha.

Darcy smiled.

''He's so kind and nice! He asked me to describe the people that I was seeing... without judging me.'' she said with enthusiasm, entering in the elevator.

Bucky smiled while pressing the button of Steve's floor. He put a kiss in Darcy's hair.

''I'm happy for you, darling.'' he said.

Suddenly, his face changed. He went from smiling to confusion.

''But wait, where were you when you got attacked?'' he asked, looking at Darcy and at Steve.

''We were in Central Park.'' Steve answered. ''Taking a walk, eating a snack between friends...''

''Please, don't do that again as long as we are sure that HYDRA is not around.'' Bucky said. ''I don't want anything bad to happen to you..''

Darcy smiled.

''Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me.'' she said.

Bucky kissed her under Natasha and Steve's look.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I'm sorry it's been a long time... like ten days... I'll post another chapter soon, I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Dr. Anderson arrived at 10am to see Darcy. They went in a little room to be alone, somewhere in Avengers Tower. Dr. Anderson asked Darcy how she was, and other questions like this. Fifteen minutes later, Darcy frown.

''Is there a problem?'' Gary asked.

''There is a woman near you... I've never seen her before..'' Darcy said.

''Could you describe her please?''

''She has long and brown hair, her eyes are brown... she's smiling . She's tall.''

''Do you have a name?''

Darcy kindly asked the woman her name.

''Adeline...Her name his Adeline Johnson.'' Darcy said.

Dr. Anderson, that was writing notes, suddenly stopped.

''Gary?'' Darcy asked. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes...'' Gary answered ''Darcy, the session is over. I need to make some research.''

''Humm, really? Now?''

''Yes. It can't wait. I'll make you come back here if I find something.''

''Humm okay.''

Darcy stood up from her chair and went at the door.

''What happened? Did I say something wrong?'' Darcy asked.

''No... but I have an idea, and I need to see if I'm right.'' Gary answered with a little smile.

''Okay. See you later.''

''Yes dear.''

Darcy left. She went back at Steve's floor, where Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Sam were.

''Hey Sam.'' she said.

She haven't seen him since two days.

''Where were you?'' she asked.

''I went to see my parents... they live near here.'' he answered. ''Anyway I'm leaving. I'm going back in D.C.''

''When?''

''Now. I just came to say bye.''

He said bye to everyone. He hugged her.

''Be careful...and thanks.'' Darcy said.

''For what?'' Sam asked.

''Just to have been there.''

He smiled and waves goodbye, then he left.

''Your visit with Dr. Anderson was short.'' Natasha said a moment later.

''Yeah, he kinda said he needed to do some research. I mention a name and then he was looking weird. Anyway...''

She went to kiss Bucky before falling on the couch near him. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She start thinking about the fact that maybe they could get attack by HYDRA at any moment. She start to think about how weak she was. Near Bucky, she was feeling protected, but alone... She was just a scyziophrenic girl with no skills to defend herself. Well maybe she could learn...

''Could you learn me how to fight?'' she the asked to her friends.

''What?'' Bucky, Steve and Natasha asked at the same time.

''Yeah, I mean, you can all fight and me... I'm so weak alone... Train me.''

Natasha looked at Bucky and at Steve.

''Hum, you sure it's a good idea?'' she asked.

''Yes, I'm sure of it. Train me.'' Darcy said.

She was now up, more determinate than ever. Natasha stood up.

''When do you wanna start?'' Natasha asked.

Bucky glared at her.

''No, no way.'' he said.

''Why?'' Darcy asked. ''If HYDRA attacks, I'm screwed.''

''I'll be there. You don't need to learn how to fight.''

''You are kidding me right? What if they pull us appart from each other? I want to defend myself.''

''It's not a good idea.''

''Why?'' Darcy asked at the same time then Natasha.

''Because you could get hurt...''

''She'll be hurt if HYDRA put her hands on her...'' Natasha said. ''Go change yourself.'' she ordered to Darcy.

Darcy ran at her room to put some training clothes.

''Bucky what is your problem?'' Natasha asked once Darcy was gone. ''Why don't you want her to learn how to defend herself? I mean she's right. If HYDRA attack her, she's screwed.''

Bucky looked at his feet.

''Yeah, I'm sorry... you're right.''

Darcy got out of her room. She was in a tank top. She had a sad smile on her lips. The others saw the bandages on her arms.

''Oh, I forgot about the cut...'' Natasha said.

''I don't care. I'll be careful.'' Darcy said.

They all looked at Bucky. He sighed.

''Alright. But please no tricks that could open that damn scar.'' Bucky said.

Natasha smiled and they all walked toward the elevator.


	23. Chapter 23

**So I have to tell you that I've really enjoy writting this chapter... I hope you will enjoy it too!**

* * *

''Left.'' Natasha said.

Darcy punched the punching bag of the training room of Avengers Tower with her left fist before wiping the sweat on her forehead. She had been punching in this bag non-stop since thirty minutes.

''Good. Right.'' Natasha said.

Darcy did the same thing, but with her right fist. She did it with less power because of her injury.

''Free style...'' Natasha said.

Darcy smiled and started punching the bag randomly, under Bucky, Steve and Natasha's look. After two minutes, she stopped, exhausted. The bag was swinging back and forth.

''For a girl of your shape, this is impressive.'' Steve said.

''Hydra doesn't have a chance...'' Natasha added.

Darcy giggled. Bucky went to give her a bottle of water. She rehydrated herself and then asked for more.

''I'll show you some cool moves.'' Natasha said. ''Steve, come here.''

Steve looked at her with a suspicious look but finally obeyed.

''Hit me in the face.'' she said.

''What?'' he asked.

''Just do it.''

''I don't hurt women.''

Natasha rolled her eyes.

''I'm not just a woman, I am a assassin. Hit me.''

Steve looked at Darcy, that was looking at Natasha, ready to learn, and then at Bucky, that was just waiting to see him punch Natasha, smirking, enjoying the moment. Steve sighed and finally did it. Not with a lot of power, but he did it. But before he even touch Natasha, she grabbed his wrist, moved behind him and put his arm on his back.

''See?'' she asked to Darcy.

''Cool...'' Darcy said.

''And if you do that..''

Natasha held Steve arm a bit higher. Steve groaned.

''You're hurting me.'' he said.

''It hurts...'' Natsha finished her sentence.

She released him. Steve moved his arm.

''Darcy, your turn.'' Natasha said.

Bucky smile. Darcy went in front of Steve.

''No way I'm hitting her.'' Steve said.

''Do it in slow motion.'' Natasha suggested him.

''Fine...'' Steve sighed.

Steve rose his arm and did like if he was punching Darcy. Darcy rapidly grabbed his wrist and did the exact same thing than Natasha.

''Good.'' Natasha said. ''But Hydra won't do it in slow motion.''

''I'm not hitting her.'' Steve repeated.

''I'll do it.'' Natasha said.

Darcy let Steve go.

''Be careful Tasha... I know it's in your nature to defend yourself, but if you hurt her, Bucky's not gonna be happy.'' Steve said.

''I won't hurt her.'' Natasha said. ''Promised.''

Natasha placed herself in front of her new protected.

''You're ready?'' Natasha asked.

Darcy nodded. Natasha punched her, but Darcy was fast. She took her wrist, move and held her arm in her back.

''Perfect.'' Natasha said. ''You are learning fast.''

''Thanks.''

Darcy let her go.

''Now, I'm gonna show you what to do if someone attack you by behind.'' Natasha said.

''Oh I know that.'' Darcy said. ''I hit him with my elbow in the stomach and I kick him in the nuts.''

''That's my girl..'' Bucky said, a smile on his face.

Darcy smiled back at him.

''I'll show you an other way to defend yourself if someone grab you by behind.'' Natasha said. ''Steve, grab me by behind.''

''Why do I have to be the example?'' he asked.

''It can't be me.'' Bucky said. ''I could hurt someone. This has to be you.''

''You enjoy kicking my ass, don't you?'' Steve asked to Natasha.

''I enjoy every ass I kick... but particularly yours and Clint's.''

Darcy laughed. Bucky was smiling like a child, enjoying (maybe a bit too much) the fact that Steve's ass was being beat by girls - by his girlfriend especially.

''Come on. We ain't got all day.'' Natasha said.

Steve sighed for the thousanth time today and grab Natasha by behind. Natasha took his arms and let herself fell on the floor, Steve following. She turned herself and put her knee on his throat.

''That was fast...'' Darcy said. ''I don't know if I'll be able to do that... especially if the guy is as tall and as big as Steve.''

''The weight doesn't count : it's all about the technique.'' Natasha said.

Natasha stood up, followed by Steve. Steve went behind Darcy. Then he put his arms around her neck. Darcy did the same thing as Natasha, but it didn't ended the way it was plan: Darcy was suppose to be on the top of Steve... but somehow, it's Steve that end up on her. Darcy started to laugh.

''You're heavy...'' she said.

Steve smiled. He started looking in her eyes. He couldn't look anywhere else. Bucky cleared is throat, but he didn't move. He was going to say something when Darcy talked.

''Steve... could you get off me please...'' she asked.

He shook his head like if he was clearing his thoughts before getting off Darcy.

''Shit...'' she whispered, looking at her right arm.

There was red on the bandage. Steve knelt near her to look at it, but Bucky arrived near them.

''I'm gonna do it.'' he said, glaring at his friend.

Bucky slowly removed the bandage. One of the stiches was broke and the scar was open.

''I'm sorry...'' Steve said.

''You better be... I knew it wasn't a good idea.'' Bucky groaned.

''Bucky, this was an accident.'' Darcy said.

''Come on, I'll do another stitche.'' Natasha said.

Bucky helped Darcy to stood up and they walk to go to the elevator, followed by Natasha.

''You're not coming Steve?'' Natasha asked.

Steve shook his head. Natasha looked at him suspiciously before leaving with Bucky and Darcy.

* * *

**Next chapter this week! (#buckylikestoseestevebeinghurtbygirlsbuthedoesn'tlikewhenhelooksathisgirl)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha was with Darcy in the bathroom of Natasha's floor, doing the stitche. None of them were talking.

''Nat, what happened back there?'' Darcy asked. ''The way Steve looked at me...like if... na, forget that...''

''I saw it too...'' Natasha answered.

''That was weird... do you think.. do you think he hit on me?''

''Maybe... but Steve an man of honor... he would never steal you from his best friend...I'll try to talk to him today.''

''Thanks.''

''I'm done.'' Natasha said, talking about the stitch.

She put a clean bandage on it, to be sure the stitches would be safe, and they both got out of the bathroom. Bucky was on the couch, reading a magazine about war. Darcy went to sit near him. He dropped his magazine and took her in his arms.

''I love you.'' he whispered in her ear.

''I love you too... so much.'' she answered.

He start to kiss her, ignoring Natasha that was just smiling like a child. Then, the elevator door opened and Steve arrived.

''Darcy...'' he said.

''What?'' Bucky answered.

''I just wanted to apologize and to tell you that Dr. Anderson wants to see you.'' Steve answered.

Darcy noticed that his t-shirt had sweat on it, like if he had trained or do something like that. She finally nodded and stood up.

''Oh and he wants to see us as well..'' Steve continue.

Darcy looked at Bucky and at Natasha. Bucky stood up from the couch and they all went at the elevator.

A bit later, they were with Gary in the same room that Darcy was earlier that day. Gary was being poker face. They all sat on the couch, Darcy on Bucky's knees.

''So..?'' she asked nervously.

Gary put some papers on the table between them.

''I've made some research about the person you could see.'' he started. ''First, I thought that your brain was recording the images of people. Like that girl, Ashley, she's an image of your sister. And Kelly, well, I found that on her.''

He pointed at on paper on the table. Darcy looked. There was a picture of Kelly. Above it, it was written: 7 years old girl hiten by a car.

''I checked: Kelly died when you were six. You probably saw her in the newspaper: she was living in your town.'' he said.

''That would explain why I saw her being hit by a car the other day, when I was with Sam...'' Darcy said.

''Exactly. But then, this morning, you talked about Adeline Johnson. This woman died two years ago. Did you see her somewhere? On a picture maybe?'' Dr. Anderson asked.

''I've never seen her before, I swear.'' Darcy said.

Gary gave her one of the paper.

''Adeline was my have been murder.''

Darcy took a look. There was a picture of Adeline. Above it was written: Woman murdered in the street of New York.

''Darcy, you are not scyziophrenic. You have the ability to see ghosts.''


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for your reviews! Yeah, Darcy's like the little boy in the Sixth sense... Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

''What..?'' Darcy asked. ''It's impossible...''

She was now standing up, shivering.

''Not, it's not. Think about it. Just for one minute.'' Dr. Anderson said.

She looked at her feet, breathing heavily. Everything was explained: the voices, asking for help, the bodies, bloody, burned or cut... But she couldn't convince herself. She sat on Bucky and put her head on his chest, speechless. She didn't know what to say. Bucky put his arms around her.

''I see ghosts...'' Darcy said, trying to convince herself. ''I can see dead people...''

She looked at Gary.

''Is there a way we can stop this?'' she asked.

''I have no idea. But you can try to tell them to let you alone..'' he answered.

Darcy nodded. Then she realized something.

''So why when I'm Bucky I don't see anyone?'' she asked.

Gary smiled.

''I don't have any explaination for this, Darcy. Love, probably.'' he answered.

Darcy smiled.

''Thanks, anyway.'' she said. ''I've spend nine years in a hospital thinking I was crazy... but no, I see ghosts. I don't know how I should feel. But thanks. Now I know the thruth.''

''You're welcome. If there's any problem or if you want to take another meeting... just call me.'' Gary said.

She thank him a last time. Bucky did the same thing. Steve, Natasha, Darcy and Bucky went back at Steve's floor. Darcy sat on the couch heavily.

''Well...'' she sighed. '' I wasn't expecting that...''

''Me neither.'' Bucky said.

''Weird gift... but maybe it could be helpful.'' Natasha said.

''Maybe... do you think I could use it to defend myself?'' Darcy asked, full of hope.

''Like a ….poltergeist?''

Darcy nodded.

''Let's check on the internet!'' Bucky said. ''It's pretty usefull isn't it?''

Darcy laughed.

''Steve could we use your laptop?'' Darcy asked.

Steve nodded. Darcy went to search Steve's laptop, that was on the table of his kitchen, and brought it on the little table of the living room. Steve looked at her, then at Bucky. Suddenly, he just left to go on the little balcony of his floor. Darcy looked at Natasha.

''Should I go see him..?'' she asked.

''No. I'll go.'' Natasha said.

Bucky had prefer to ignore this exchange between the girls. He started searching for ghosts stuff on google while Natasha went outside to see Steve.

''Hey...'' she said.

He barely look at her.

''Steve... what's up with Darcy?'' she asked.

He didn't answer.

''Steve, we can all see you have feelings for her.''

''Is that so much obvious?'' he asked.

''Yes, kind of.''

Silence.

''Steve, I don't want to burst your bubble, but she has a boyfriend. And it's your best friend.''

They heard Darcy and Bucky laughing. Steve looked at them, with a look of... jealousy?

''I know... look at them.. I have to say that they are perfect together... but I can't stop thinking about her. She's pretty, she's smart, she's funny... she spent nine years lock in a little room... and she still sane. She has a lot of courage... and she can love someone with all her heart.''

''She loves Bucky more than everything.''

''Yeah...I know. But I wish she was in love with me.''

Silence, again.

Natasha giggled.

''I proposed to you to date at least twenty girl...but you have to have feelings for your best friend's girlfriend... not smart, Rogers. Really not smart.''

Steve couldn't do anything else than smirk.

''I am a man of honor. I'm not gonna steal her from Bucky.'' he said.

''You better not... I don't want to see the Winter Soldier fight with you again.'' Natasha said.

''He's mad at me, isn't he?''

''We all saw you being hypnotize by Darcy this morning. Yes, he's possibly mad. You should try to talk to him.''

''And tell him what? That I have feelings for Darcy? He's gonna get more mad.''

''Just tell him that you know that Darcy is his girlfriend and that you're sorry for what happened earlier..''

''Okay... thanks.''

He gave her a smile and they want back in the tower.


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Steve didn't have that talk with Bucky until the sun was down. He waited until Natasha left for her own business and until Darcy went to take a shower. She had train almost all the afternoon with them. They even try to help her use her ability, but the ghosts were being assholes were refusing to do anything. Exept for Kelly, that was testing Steve, Bucky and Natasha's nerves by pulling their shirts or playing with their hair.

Bucky didn't speak to Steve all the day. But now that they were alone, he would be obligated to talk to his friend.

''I'm sorry for what happened this morning...'' Steve said.

Bucky didn't say anything.

''I'm not dumb. I can see you have feelings for her...'' Bucky started.

''Buck, I'm not gonna try to steal her from you.'' Steve cut him. ''Trust me.''

''Steve, I'm scared to leave you alone with her. I'm scared she'll fall in love with you.'' Bucky said loudly.

''Buck, she loves you. Not me.''

''Yeah, but you can be really convincing when you want. She accepted to follow you here. She accepted to go in the middle of New York even if it was dangerous. I just don't want to be always stressed when you and her are together.''

''I won't try any moves on her. Bucky, you are my best friend. I'm never gonna try to make her fall in love with me.''

''But what am I gonna do if she does? I can't live without h...''

But Bucky was cut by a scream that was coming from the bathroom.

''Darcy!'' Bucky screamed.

Steve and him ran at the bathroom. The door was lock, obviously. Bucky knocked down the door. Darcy was sitting on the floor, a towel around her, covering her naked body, sobbing.

''Darcy..'' Bucky said.

He knelt near her. She threw one arm around his neck, being sure the towel was still around her.

''What happened?'' Steve asked.

''I saw an image of Gary... he.. he was dead..'' Darcy answered in one breath.

''Put some clothes I'm gonna call him.'' Bucky said.

Darcy nodded and stood up. She want in the friend's room of Steve, were her and Bucky where sleeping and where her clothes were. She closed the door and started to put clothes as Steve was calling Dr. Anderson. He heard the ring tone, but no one answered. Bucky looked at him nervously.

''Hm, hi, if you get this message could you call me back?'' Steve said in the voicemail.

He hung up and shook his head. Darcy got out of the room and went near Bucky. Then she froze and put her hand on her mouth.

''What?'' Bucky asked.

Her eyes got full of water.

''It's Gary... he's right there.'' she said, pointing near the kitchen.

The silence fell.

''My body is on the third avenue, near the 45th street.'' Gary said.

''Who killed you..?'' she asked.

''Hydra... they thought I was helping Bucky. I kept my mouth shut. They still out there... be careful.''

''I'm so sorry...''

''Don't be.''

Adeline arrived next to him, a smile on her lips.

''I'm with my wife now.'' Gary said.

''Both of you can now rest in peace...'' Darcy said.

''Yes. Have a good life. And don't be sorry.''

Gary and Adeline faded away from Darcy's vision.

''Hydra...'' Darcy said to her friends. ''Near the 45th street, on the third avenue. He died because of me..''

''It's not your fault. It's Hydra's fault. Don't worry. We'll send the police.'' Bucky said.

Darcy nodded. She put her head on Bucky's chest and start to cry. She was probably tired, because she fell asleep a moment later.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is short please forgive me... :P**

* * *

Darcy woke up in her bed. She sat in her bed and looked at her watch. It was 11pm. The door opened and she gasped before realizing it was Bucky.

''Hey...'' she said.

''Hey..'' he answered.

He went in the bed with her. She rapidly put her arms aound him before puttin her head on his chest.

''What about Gary?'' she asked.

''The found his body... He has a daughter. She'll take care of the funeral.'' Bucky answered.

Silence.

''You should call her...''

Darcy giggled.

''Hey, it's my fault if your father died... I'm sorry. Not a good idea.'' she said.

''Darcy, it's not your fault...Stop saying that please.''

Darcy was about to say something but Bucky kissed her. She sigh.

''Okay...'' she said.

She stayed in silence for a while. Bucky thought she had fallen asleep. But then he heard her say something quite crazy.

''I'm gonna avenge him...'' she said in a whisper. ''I'm gonna kill those assholes.''

Bucky couldn't believe what he had just hear. Darcy could never hurt anyone.. now she was talking about killing people.

''What are you saying? Killing people is bad sweetheart. I know how you feel...'' Bucky started.

But Darcy cut him.

''Then you know hpw hurt I am. That means that know one is safe. We need to find every Hydra members and _kill_ them...''

''Honey, there is already agents searching for them.''

''I want to go with them then. I'm gonna become a big agent and I'll kill everyone who derseve it...''

Bucky was speechless.

''There's no way you're going near Hydra...'' he said. ''It would be suicide!''

''It won't! I will learn how defend myself and I'll learn how to use help from the ghosts I see and...''

''YOU'RE GONNA BE HURT OR WORST, YOU'LL DIE. There's NO way I'm gonna let you do that...'' Bucky said.

They were facing each other angrily.

''I don't want to lose you...'' he said. ''I was... I was scared that Steve was gonna steal you from me, and now that I'm almost sure he won't, you want to get yourself kill...''

''Oh Bucky...''

Darcy wrapped her arm around him.

''You know you're the only one that I love...'' she said.

''Yeah, but I don't want you to die...''

Darcy sigh.

''Okay. I won't try to find Hydra.'' she said.

''Promised?''

She nodded. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Little contest: **** Okay no this is not a real contest but yeah, keep reading. So, I'm starting to write another story: its gonna be the story of the adopted daughter of Bruce Banner (yeah I know a lot of stories already have that thing, but, hey, who cares?) so yeah... but this is not the point. The point is that there will be the Avengers kids of the following couple: Clint and Natasha, Pepper and Tony, Bruce is single, Thor and Jane, and to finish, Bucky and Darcy (Shay) (yep she'll be in the story)... but you probably saw that Steve was still forever alone( poor baby)... So I thought that maybe, if one of you girls wanted to give me your name, I could make you be Steve's girlfriend/wife (you'll decide)... so yeah, just give me your name in the review! If you want to tell me if you have kid(s) (not in real life, i mean in the story just to be clear), just tell me their age and their names! Also, I want you to give me a little physical description of yourself... So yeah. But unfortuanatly, there's only ONE place... So the first one to give me a name will be the chosen one. But if you have any names for the other kids of the story, just let me know. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: wow just wanedt to let you know that I posted the last chapter at 19:50 pm and at 20:31 someone became Steve's girlfriend for the stoy I,m starting. Thanks! just to let you know you can always suggest names for the other kids: Thor and Jane have twins:one boy and one girl (both 7), Clint and Natasha have one girl (5 years old) and finally Bucky and Darcy have two boys and one girl (one new born, a 3 years old boy and a 10 years old girl). So if you have any names in mind, just let me know!**

* * *

Bucky woke up the next morning alone. He really thought for a moment she was gone to fight Hydra, but he found a note on the counter.

_I'm training with Tasha. _

_I love you._

_Darcy_

Bucky couldn't do anything but smile. He rapidly eat and went in the training room with them. When Darcy saw him, she ran at him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms aound her and put a kiss on neck.

''Look what I can do!'' she said.

She took his hand and lead him on the floor of combat. Natasha was looking at them, a smile on her face. Darcy smiled at Bucky and he just looked at her suspiciously.

''What...'' he started.

But before he could finish his sentence, Darcy put her leg behind his and pulling it towards her. Bucky fell on the floor, surprised by how fast she has been. Darcy put her knee on his throat.

''Tada!'' she said.

Bucky coughed and Darcy rapidly removed her knee. Bucky took her and made her fall near him, then he got on the top of her, ignoring Natasha that was giggling. Bucky started to kiss her neck as Darcy just laughed. They didn't hear that someone had entered the room.

''Clint!'' Natasha screamed.

Bucky stopped kissing Darcy and they both looked at the new arrivant. They saw Natasha jumped in the arms of a blond/light brown guy. He hugged Natasha and then let her go, before looking at the young couple, that was still on the floor. Bucky rapidly stood up and helped Darcy to do the same.

''Guys, this is my friend Clint Barton.'' Natasha said a smile on her face.

''Hi...'' Darcy and Bucky said at the same time.

''James Barnes and Darcy Shay.'' Clint said ''Nice to meet you.''

He looked at Darcy and his face become sad.

''Clint, what's going on?'' Natsha asked.

''It's concerning Darcy.'' he said. ''I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D., or what's left of it. We were on a mission to chase Hydra and...''

''Clint, go straight to the point.''

He glared at Natasha.

''Darcy... your parents and your aunt are dead...'' he then said.

Darcy's eyes wide opened.

''What!?'' she said.

''I'm truly sorry... Hydra killed them...'' he said.

''Why!? No... thats impossible! I would have seen them!'' she screamed.

Clint looked at Natasha for answers. She just shook her head.

''Maybe they went directly in heaven... or wherever the ghosts go...'' Bucky said.

Darcy fell on her knees. She wasn't crying, but she was breathing heavily. Her lover knelt near her and put his hand on her back.

''I'm really sorry...'' Natasha said.

Darcy rapidly stood up.

''I wanna join S.H.I.E.L.D.'' she said.

''What?!'' everyone asked.

''No.'' Bucky said roughly. ''We already talked about it.''

''Bucky, they killed my parents and my aunt! And Gary! Innocents will keep being kill. We need to save them!''

''Yeah: Us. Not you. I don't want you to be hurt!''

''I don't want you to see you hurt as well! Why could you go and not me! I'll find a way to control my gift and I'll go with you kill Hydra.''

They were staring meanly at each others.

''Fine. Proove me you won't get hurt and MAYBE I'll let you come with me.''

''Nat, I'll be on your floor, using your laptop.'' Darcy said roughly to her friend.

Darcy grumbled and left the room angrily. Clint and Natsha were staring at Bucky. He glared at them and left.

''Woah..'' Clint said. ''Are they always like that?''

''Naa.. they loved each other, they really do.'' Natasha answer.

''What about the ghosts stuff?''

''Come with me, I'm gonna explain to you.''

They left the room as well.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry I didn't post any sooner... My head hurt like hell, I can't speak and I just to destroy things... so yeah, anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Darcy was on Natasha's laptop since three hours. She had eat a grilled cheese and now she was trying to learn latin. She had found something, a website, were they were talking about supernatural stuff (ASSBUTT! *distant claps from the spn fandom* (pardon me I'm tired)), were they were saying that apparently, you could control ghosts by ordering them things... in latin.

Natasha arrived with Clint a bit later.

''Hi there!'' she said to Darcy.

Darcy simply grumbled.

''Did you find something?'' Natasha asked.

She went to sit next to her friend on the couch and looked at the laptop.

''Apparently I can control them with latin...'' Darcy said.

''Did you try?'' Clint asked, his arms crossed on his chest.

''No...''

''What are you waiting for?'' Natsha asked.

''Are you kidding me?! Latin is really hard to learn... Anyway, how could I try it?''

''Ask to ghosts to... I don't know, flip over the table?'' Clint proposed.

''I have a better idea...'' Natasha said.

She went on google translate and wrote something, Darcy looking over her shoulder. She chuckles.

''What so funny?'' Clint asked.

''You'll see...'' Natasha said.

The website translated her sentence in latin. She clicked on the audio and they heard the sentence in latin.

''Clint est; aspergatur in tergum'' google said.

''Darcy, repeat.'' Natsha said,

''Did I dream or did I heard my name?'' Clint asked.

''Clint est; aspergatur in tergum!'' Darcy said, trying to pronouce correctly the words.

And that she did. She saw three ghosts appear from nowhere. They went near Clint and pushed him, making him fall on the ground. Darcy and Natasha started laughing. Clint was looking really confused. His face was priceless.

''That was mean Tasha...'' he said, standing up.

''No, that was funny. Right Darcy?'' Natsha said.

''Yep! That's gonna show Bucky I can defend myself.'' Darcy said.

Clint and Natasha shared a look.

''You still mad at him?'' Natsha asked.

''Possibly.'' Darcy said.

''Darcy dear, you know he just wants to protect you...'' Natasha said.

Darcy sigh.

''Yeah, I know. But I want to avenge those innocents who died, mostly because of me.''Darcy said.

Natasha was about to answer something when Steve arrived in the room. He was looking worried.

''Bucky's not here?'' he asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

''I can't find him.'' he said.

Darcy stood up rapidly.

''What do you mean by: you can't find him?'' she asked, worried.

''I searched him everywhere... he's nowhere to be found...'' Steve answered.

''Shit... DAMMIT BUCKY!'' Darcy yelled, taking her head in her hands.

''Jarvis?'' Natsha asked.

''Yes Miss Romanoff? How can I help you?'' the electronic voice of the system asked.

''Is Bucky in the tower?'' she asked.

''Let me check.''

''When is the last time you saw him?'' Steve asked.

''We had a fight...'' Darcy sigh.

''Oh...'' Steve said. ''Do you know where he went?''

''I don't know what does guys you do when they have a fight with their girlfriends?''

''Miss Romanoff, Mr Barnes isn't in the tower.'' Jarvis answered.

''Shit. Thanks.'' Natasha said.

Steve took his cellphone and called his friend.

''He probably went in New York to clear his mind, something like that...'' he said.

He heard the ringtone, but no one answered.

''Shit...Or he forgot the cellphone Stark gave him, or he's in trouble.'' Steve said.

''Kelly!'' Darcy said, looking at her friend. ''Do you have any idea where he is?''

''Give me a minute.'' the little girl said.

She disappeared.

''Do you think we should put on our suits?'' Steve asked.

''No time for that. Go search your shield, I,m gonna go take my guns. Clint, you should go search your bow and arrows.''

''Copy that.'' Clint said.

''See you on the roof.'' Natsha said.

The two boys nodded and went in the elevator. Natasha ran in her room to get her guns. Darcy's heart was beating really fast. She was thinking about the worst. Kelly appeared near her.

''Hydra...'' she said.

''Shit... they got him?'' Darcy asked.

Kelly nodded.

''They want to wipe him. I'm gonna show you the way.'' she said.

''Shit...'' Darcy said.

''Let's go.'' Natasha said, coming back from her room.

They went at the elevator, Kelly following them.

* * *

**I'm sad to tell you that the story will end soon, maybe one or two chapters left.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm really sorry I didn't post sooner, but I wasn't satisfied by this chapter. Now I am, so I hope you'll enjoy it. There will be another chapter after this one... The last chapter... omg I don't know if I'm happy or sad.. Anyway enjoy! (It's kidda long btw..)**

* * *

The girls arrived on the roof, where the boys already were. Clint was already in the helicopter on the roof.

''I called some help.'' Steve said.

Before the girls could ask, a man in a red and gold suit arrived, making a big entrance.

''Frosty needs to be save?'' he asked.

Tony had meet Bucky two days ago and he had already started to give himnames.

''Stark, there's no time to joke.'' Natsha said.

Iron Man looked at Darcy.

''Who's that pretty girl?'' he asked.

''Darcy.'' Natasha answered.

''You sure it's a good idea for you to come?'' Steve asked to Darcy.

She glared at him.

''I swear to God if you don't let me come with you, trust me you will regret it. Let's go.'' she said.

''Wait, where are we going?'' Tony asked.

Natasha looked at Darcy. Darcy looked at Kelly. Kelly pointed at the east.

''This way!'' Darcy said, pointing at the same way than Kelly.

Steve, Natasha and Darcy entered the helicopter. Natasha went to sit next to Clint. The blades of the helicopter started to turned. The helicopter started to fly, Iron Man following it. Darcy was at the same time trying to learn easy sentenses in latin that could be helpful and she was trying to show the way to Buckywiththe help of Kelly.

They arrived at a small Hydra base fifteen minutes later. The base was a old building not far from New York. They landed near it. Hydra members were already shooting at them, but Iron Man arrived and saved the day. Everyone got out of the helicopter.

''I'm gonna lead you to him...'' Kelly said. ''Come on, they are about to brainwash him!''

Kelly started running. Darcy ran after her, the others covering her. She tried to help, but she couldn't remember a word in latin... shit. Thankfully, the others were there.

They ran into the building.

''Over here!'' Kelly said.

Darcy ran behind her.

''Steve, go with her. We gonna take every Hydra members down.'' Natasha said.

''Copy that.'' Steve said, following Darcy.

They ran in a hallway, Steve punching every Hydra members they were meeting on their way to Bucky. Kelly ran through a door. Darcy opened the door. It was a empty room, with some desks and files. Kelly was facing a wall.

''He's behind that wall.'' she said.

Darcy looked at Steve.

''I'm taking care of it.'' Steve said.

Without any warning, he ran into the wall, breaking it with his shield. They arrived in the other room, followed by a cloud of dust. Darcy's heart broke when she saw Bucky tied up on a chair, surrounded by a brainwasher (Is that a word? Let's say that it is.) Three men jumped on Steve ane started to hit was men in the room, ready to wipe Bucky. Darcy wanted to run near him, but two men stopped her.

''NO!'' Darcy screamed.

One of the man had a smile on his face.

''Too late...'' he said.

He did a sign to another man. The other man walked towards Bucky. Darcy was frozen. She couldn't say a thing or try to move. Steve was unconscious near her, but the men that were her didn't seem to see her as a threat. But Bucky was about to be wipe. And she wasn't gonna let that happen. She met his eyes. Full of emotions: sadness, but also anger, probably because he didn't want to see her here. But also full of apologizes and love.

She needed to do something. But what?

Then, something happened.

Kelly started to whispered words near Darcy. Without noticing, Darcy started to say them with her. She knew she was talking in latin, but she had no idea was she was saying.

''Quaeso ut me adjuvet salva omnis manes hic amor! Fac summo cælo, lumina flammis, facere hominibus insanis insanus ! Facite illos insanire ! Obsecro te !'' Darcy yelled.

The light started flickering. The ground started to shake. Everyone stopped moving. Suddenly, the men started to scream and took their heads in their hands. They were saying weird things and started to turn... insane? Darcy was free. She saw in the corner of her eyes that Steve was awake. She ran at Bucky.

''What's happening to them?'' Steve asked in a breath, standing up.

''I have know idea... but I think I did it.'' Darcy said.

Steve was about to say something when the men started to shoot. Not at them. They were shooting at each other, or even at themselves. Darcy put her arms around Bucky, trying to protect him. Steve ran behind them and shielded them. Darcy was holding Bucky so tight her arms started to feel weird. They heard gunshots and screams, for two minutes. Then, silence. Steve removed is shield. They took a look around. Everyone was dead. There was blood everywhere.

''Bucky!'' she yelled, tear in her eyes.

Bucky was breathing heavily, but there was joy in his eyes. Steve went near an one of the electric devices that were surrounding his friend and click on something to free Bucky. The thing that were holding him moved, letting him get out of he chair. As soon as he was up, he took Darcy in his arms.

''I am so sorry...'' he whisper in her ear.

''Don't be... the only thing that matters is that you're okay.'' Darcy said.

Bucky looked at her. He had tears in his eyes. Darcy put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

Tony, Natasha and Clint arrived in the room.

''Thanks God he's alright...'' Natasha said.

''Yeah...'' Darcy said, too hypnotize by Bucky to answer something else.

She put a hand on the back on his head and brought him to a kiss.

''Oh... so this is who she is... Mrs Frosty...'' Tony said.

''Stark shut up.'' Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

Bucky kissed her before taking her in his arms again.

''Oh, Darcy, that was really cool what you did...'' Natasha said.

''Hmm what did I do exactly?'' Darcy asked.

''Well, every Hydra members started to yelled and they started to shoot at each other...'' Natsha said.

Tony and Clint approved.

''Really? I thought it was only happening here...'' Darcy said, showing the room full of dead bodies.

''Well, no actually, it happened in all the building.'' Clint said.

Bucky smiled.

''I'm so sorry... I really underestimated you... You are very powerfull.'' He said, smirking.

''Yeah... thanks, but I don't think that killing is my thing... except if Hydra take you from me again. If it happen, trust me, it won't end well.''

Bucky chuckles.

''Well, I think they got the message.'' Steve said.

''I hope...'' Darcy said.

''We should leave.'' Steve said.

''Yeah, good idea.'' Bucky said.

He put his arm around Darcy's shoulders and they all left the building, more happy than ever.


	31. Chapter 31

***sad music*Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter of this wonderful story. I hope you will enjoy it. I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who read it, because qithout you, I would have stop this story a long time ago. So enjoy! (don't cry I know its sad because its the end...XD)**

* * *

They got back at the tower without any problem. Bucky was apologizing for his stupid behavior, while everyone was telling him the important thing was that he was alright and that Hydra didn't brainwash him.

The days passed. The days became weeks. Bucky and Darcy were always together, or most of the time, too scared that if they were letting the other alone, something bad would happen.

After three weeks, they tried to go outside. Surprisingly, there was no one following them. Clint and Natasha did a little investigation. Wherever Hydra was, they had understood the message. The rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. went on missions to kill the rest of Hydra, and they did. And even if they were still out there, hiding, S.H.I.E.L.D would be there.

* * *

Bucky and Darcy were walking in Central Park, hands in hands. It was a sunny day, one month after the day Bucky Barnes almost died, to be the Winter Soldier again. People were laughing and talking around the couple.

''I have a question for you.'' Bucky said suddenly, breaking the lovely silence between them.

''Go ahead...'' Darcy said, a bit uncertain.

''Did... did you ever think about our future? Did you try to imagine us, in five, ten or fifteen years?''

Darcy rose her eyebrows.

''No, actually...'' she answered truthfully.

She looked at her boyfriend. Bucky was grinning.

''You did... a lot of time, right?'' she asked, a smile on her lips.

Bucky chuckled.

''Yes, yes I did.'' he said, a smile on his face.

''Oh... How do you see us, exactly?'' Darcy asked, curious.

Bucky smiled and lead her on her bench. They sat down.

''You see, I think we are going to be an happy family.'' Bucky said.

''A family... you're planning to have kids, right?'' Darcy asked.

''Yes... yo-you don't?'' Bucky asked, a bit panicked.

''No! I mean, yes, I would really love to have kids with you.'' Darcy said, a smile on her face.

Bucky smiled.

''So, yeah, I think we are gonna be happy, even if bad things happen.'' he said.

''Where do you think we will live?'' Darcy asked.

''I don't know, maybe at the tower with the others and their kids, or maybe at our own house.''

''As long as I'm with you...''

Bucky smiled.

''You know, I think we are soulmates...'' he said.

''You do?'' Darcy asked.

''Yeah... I don't want to be with anyone else, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...'' he said.

Bucky stood up and gave his hand to Darcy. Darcy took it and stood up.

''I-I know this is really 'cliché', but I want to be with you until death take us apart...'' he said.

He took something from his pocket and put a knee on the ground.

''Darcy Coralie Shay, would you be my wife?'' he asked, trembling.

He opened a little blue box. In it there was a beautiful ring, with a diamond in the middle, with two other, smaller, by it's side. Darcy put her hand on her mouth.

''Yes! Of course!'' she said, tears in her eyes.

Bucky smiled. He took the ring and put it on Darcy's finger. Darcy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, laughing. People around them started to look at the couple, before realizing what was going on.

''LONG LIFE TO THIS COUPLE!'' someone yelled.

People started to applause. Bucky started laughing.

''I love you.'' he said in Darcy's ear.

''I love you too Bucky. More than everything.'' Darcy said.

And this was totally true.

* * *

Another month passed. They did the wedding at a beach. It was a small wedding: Natasha and Clint were there, smiling like children. Steve was there as well, with a certain girl named Melany Rose.

Darcy, Bucky and Steve had met her at a fire range. Darcy wanted to learn how to shoot. Melany was there, and Darcy and her really got along with each other. Melany was kind and sweet, but she had also a big boy side. This is probably the reason Steve had fall in love with her. She was a bit like Peggy.

Thor was there with his girlfriend Jane Foster. Bucky and Darcy had met Thor not a long time ago. Thor immediately loved the young couple, so did Jane.

Bruce Banner was there as well, with a 7 years old girl named Alyssa.

Ally was a orphan, found by Bruce a week ago. She had become his adopted daughter in a record time. It was like if Bruce was meant to be his father. Darcy really liked Ally, because she had a gift hard to control, a bit like her.

The wedding was really great. It was a small wedding, but everyone was having fun.

Bucky and Darcy became part of the Avengers. Darcy was trying to be as quiet as possible, but people started to remark her. The world even started to call her the Ghosts Whisperer. She didn't have a costume. For Bucky, it was a bit different. Everyone was seeing him as Cap's best friend, the Winter Soldier. He had a suit, like the one he had in the old days. People were aware of Bucky and Darcy's relationship, but everyone was being quiet about that. And it was perfect like that.

After almost one year, Darcy got pregnant. The couple was the first one to have a kid of all the Avengers, if we didn't count Bruce and his little Ally. Darcy was pregnant of a little girl that Bucky and her named Carinna: little darling, in latin.

Bucky and Darcy started to have a real and happy life, something really precious for them.

When she met him, she was about to kill herself.

But he saved her.

He was her hero.

When he met her, Bucky wanted to find out who he was.

But then, he find out the only thing that mattered was her happiness. What he was didn't matter at all.

Because he was nothing without her.

And she was nothing without him.

* * *

**Sooooo, I hope you liked this chapter! I have some things to say:**

**1\. Gratulation to Ellen Marie (her name in the story is Melany Rose), the winner of the contest/not contest thing! :P**

**2\. If you want to find out what happen in Darcy and Bucky's futur, I'll start a fanfic (soon I hope) about Ally and Bruce and their story as father/daughter, but Darcy and Bucky will be in it, and they will play an important role. I can't say more, if you want to find out what happen, you'll have to read it. I'm gonna tell you when the first chapter will be post.**

**3\. If I have the time and the ideas, maybe I'll write some one-shots about Darcy and Bucky (about their wedding, their kids and maybe some other things). But, if no one is interrested by that, I'm not gonna lose my time, so just tell me if you want that to happen!**

**So, that's it. Thanks again for your support, it's really appreciated. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
